Defining Normality
by Candice Fox
Summary: There is no such person or thing as normal. Sequel to The Difference and Letters to Bobby Grey
1. Changing Plans

_Welcome to my story Defining Normailty. Its the sequel to The Difference. p.s. Letters to Bobby Grey is squeezed between them so you may want to read it before this. I hope you all enjoy it...and give me heaps of reviews!_

_Oh and also the character Blink...i heard a difference author(can't remember which one) use that name fore the kid. it seemed to fit so i hope the s/he doesn't mind me using the name._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men_

**DEFINING NORMALITY**

_There is no such thing/person as ''normal'' - the normality of something is actually judged on a case to case basis, furthermore, the normality of something is only to do with how accustomed one is too something and how 'normal' it is too them, etc. etc._

_- From a personal friend of mine_

**The First Chapter is called: _Change of Plans_**

All was silent at _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. It was 3:00 in the morning and all but few were fast asleep in their warm beds. For once Bobby Drake was also asleep in his bed, pleased that at least one night a month his body would allow him the pleasure of shutting down for a few hours.

Abruptly a shrill ring sounded through the hallways, sounding much louder than it ever did during daylight hours. However, no one heard the intrusive phone, or those who did hear it chose to ignore it and go back to sleep. A small boy wearing gray sweat pants padded silently up to the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice portraying caution.

"I'm sorry to be calling at such an early hour," said a breathless female voice. "But I really gotta talk to my son. Can you get him for me?"

Moments later, Bobby felt a hand on his arm, shaking him out of his dreams. Bobby moaned and rolled over, swatting at the hand that was trying to ruin his one good night of the month.

"Go away," mumbled Bobby.

"Bobby, get up," persisted the boy. "Bobby, your mother is on the phone."

Bobby's eyes immediately snapped open and he peered through the darkness at his awakener. It was Blink, a fellow nocturnal mutant.

"Which one?" asked Bobby, his voice husky from sleep.

"The one who stayed with us awhile ago, the one who never sleeps…like you and me."

Bobby yanked his covers off and ran down the stairs to where the main phone was in the lobby. He held it for a moment before bringing it to his ear.

"Marina?"

"Bobby-Grey! I got your letter in the mail. Is it true, are you really coming to stay with me?" Bobby smiled at the sound of his birth mother's excited voice.

"Yeah 'Rina, I'm coming as soon as you give me the okay."

"Okay!" said Marina, making Bobby laugh. "Have you talked to your parents about this? I mean, I never heard from them after I talked to them about your adoption."

As soon as the words came out of his mother's mouth, Bobby felt a cold chill sweep through him…it was more like a warm chill since his body was already pretty frosty. He hadn't wanted to tell Marina until he got to Italy, but he didn't want to lie to her now.

"Ummm Marina? The reason they never made contact is because…theydont'twantyoutohavemeanymore," said Bobby, mumbling the last bit.

"You really shouldn't mumble, Bobby-Grey. Can you repeat that again?"

"They don't want you to have me anymore," said Bobby, looking down at his feet feeling ashamed.

"WHAT!" screamed Marina. Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear as Marina began to shriek words that should never be repeated in front of anyone. When his mother stopped spewing swear words, Bobby ventured to put the phone back against his ear.

"Okay Bobby-Grey, I'm calm now. Now please tell me _why_ I'm not allowed to have you," said Marina, through gritted teeth.

"They decided that since their precious Ronny is now a mutant that now I'm acceptable as well. They say that they've always wanted me and they aren't about to let me go."

"That's a bunch of bull," said Marina.

"Yeah I know. Anyway that is why I'm coming over. I'm eighteen now and officially an adult. That means that I can come and stay with you whether they like it or not!"

"YEAH!" Marina shouted into the phone. There was a crash in the background as well as a very male and very British voice shouting: "Gawd woman! Can't you even tawk on tha' phone witout breakin' something?"

"Oh shut up," said Marina, good humouredly. "Anyway, Bobby. What about University?"

"I decided to take a year off. Besides, I think time spent over seas would be quite educational, don't you?"

"Oh most definitely."

* * *

Bobby couldn't sleep after his call was over, so to pass the rest of the night, he sat up with Blink and watched re-runs of _Saved by the Bell _on TV. Would A.C. Slater ever really realize that his elasticized jeans were geeky? 

When Bobby couldn't handle more of Screech and his pals, students were finally getting up for the day. No one was in much of a hurry; it was summer holidays, not to mention Bobby had graduated.

Bobby got up and moved to the kitchen where breakfast had been set up for the kids. Rogue stumbled into the room with her hair a mess and her clothes crooked. Remains of yesterday's makeup smudged on her face.

"Good morning Rogue, sleep well?" asked Bobby. Rogue squinted her dark eyes at Bobby and glared; she wasn't much of a morning person.

The next person to enter the kitchen was Ronny Drake, Bobby's half brother. Rogue gave him an even deadlier look and walked to the separate side of the kitchen, she hadn't yet forgiven him for calling the cops on them in Boston.

"Hey Ronny," said Bobby. He had promised Marina that he would help Ronny settle into the whole mutant thing. Sure he still wasn't pleased with what Ronny had done to him and his friends, but he knew what it was like to be a mutant and get no support.

"Hey Bobby, you up all night?" asked Ronny, getting himself some Count Chocula cereal.

"Yeah. My mother called so I stayed up to talk to her," said Bobby. Ronny's eyes shot up and he looked at Bobby with a scrutinizing look. He hadn't been comfortable hearing about Marina, he didn't like the thought of his brother abandoning his family…even if Ronny _did_ call the cops on them that one time.

"Marina called?" asked Rogue, moving closer to Bobby again. Ronny immediately inched away, ever since he came to the mansion, the super strong mutant would give him a punch or two a week and he didn't like her one bit for it.

"Yeah, around 3 am."

"What did she say?" asked Rogue. She and Bobby were the two students that had grown closest to Marina in the time that she had stayed with them. Rogue loved hearing from Marina, and they would occasionally talk on the phone when Marina called Bobby.

"We were just making plans."

"Plans for what?"

"For me going over there."

* * *

Bobby sat in front of the Professor's desk, staring at the carpet. He hated it when the Professor called him in there yet didn't say anything. Bobby was always afraid that in those moments of silence that the Professor was crawling around in his brain, despite the fact the Xavier promised the studnets their privacy. 

"Bobby, are you sure you want to leave? I thought you wanted to go to university," said Professor Xavier, finally speaking.

"I did…I do, I'm just making a small change to my plans. I want to spend a year in Italy and anywhere else I wish to travel in that time."

"And I'm guessing Marina called last night to say it was all okay with her?" asked the professor.

"How did you know Marina called?" asked Bobby, fearing the Professor _had _been in his mind.

"Blink told me," replied the Professor.

"Oh."

"So, a change of plans is it? Well I hope you have a wonderful time abroad."

* * *

**So that was my first chapter of my new story. What do you think? Please tell me!**

**Leh Sun**


	2. Meet Mr Toynbee

**Silverone3: I really do hope you like this story...and i'm glad to hear you liked my other Marina ones.**

**ShortAtntionSpaz: I was hoping my letters would turn into a story as well! I'm still not entirely sure where this story is heading but do enjoy.**

**Maid of the Mer: Have i ever told you that i love you? You always make me feel good about myself...something i hardly ever do. Don't worry i've gotten Ronny and his powers all sorted out.**

**Synch14: As i was saying to Maid of the Mer, I have Ronny and his powers all sorted out. In honesty, i forgot to tell what he could do, but then i planned it out so i would mention it later...i hope to make it sound like it was all intentional.**

**JennMel: I'm glad you are enjoying my stories! I hope this cnext chapter is also enjoyable. I think things are going to pick up a little more in Chapter 3...but i don't really know i have the tendency to not plan and then make it up as i go along.**

**The Second Chapter is Called: _Meet Mr. Toynbee_**

Bobby Drake looked around his room, checking to make sure he had everything packed. He had his ticket in his napsack and Logan would be driving him to the airport in less than an hour.

Bobby couldn't help being excited, going to Italy was like going on adventure; but then anything that had to do with Marina was usually an adventure. As Bobby finished double checking everything, his brother Ronny walked into the room, his head held high and his eyes burning with anger.

"Don't leave, Bobby," said Ronny.

"Look Ronny, I need to get away for awhile, I need to figure things out."

"Then figure them out here!"

"I gotta get away from the school, I want to know what its like to be on my own without a school full of mutants to back me up. I also want to be with my mother, we're connected you know."

"YOUR FAMILY IS HERE!" screamed Ronny. There was a loud bang as the light bulb above their heads exploded, showering glass on to both teen's heads.

"You have to stop doing that," said Bobby, a smirk on his face.

"I don't know how to control what I do…it would be easier if you were here." Bobby opened his mouth to speak but Storm walked into the room, a frown on her face.  
"Is everything alright boys?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Bobby, picking up his bags and moving them towards the door.

"Well all the lights throughout the mansion just went out, so I figured Ronny was mad again," said Storm, smiling over at Ronny who's face had gone beat red. Storm walked over and put a hand on Ronny's shoulder.

"Concentrate on the feeling, Ron. Let the power flow through you," she said quietly in to his ear. Ronny nodded and he began to concentrate, hardly moving a muscle in his body. The mansion lights flickered for a few moments before they stayed illuminated.

"Sorry," Ronny mumbled, looking at his feet.

"That's alright, you'll learn how to control it. Come on, it is time for your training session with the professor." Storm began to lead Ronny out of the room but Bobby ran after them.

"See you later, Ronny," said Bobby, hugging his brother.

* * *

Bobby lay in his uncomfortable plane seat wishing the airplane would just land and he could be with his mother once again. He missed the connection he had with his mother, how he could feel her presence, knowing when she was near by. 

"Where you going, kid?" asked a man sitting next to Bobby.

"Italy," replied Bobby.

"So is everyone on his plane, what _part_ of Italy?" asked the man.

"I actually can't pronounce the name, all I know is that it's a little village in the middle of no where," said Bobby, shrugging his shoulders. The man chuckled to himself and scratched his bearded chin.

"You going on some kind of pilgrimage or something?"

Bobby laughed as the image of himself on a pilgrimage in old clothing and riding on a donkey.

"No, I'm going to stay with my mother."

"Ah. So is she the creative or exclusive type?" asked the man, a good natured grin on his face.

"Creative," said Bobby, smiling as he thought of his mother and her strange sense of style. When he had first met Marina, he had wondered if she had any clothing that wasn't blue. He was later proven wrong, but green is only slightly difference than blue, so he still had to wonder.

Five hours after his flight had landed, Bobby found himself in a bumpy jeep being driven through the mountains. The scenery was beautiful, but the thought of still having 5 more hours ahead of him was not making his mood very bright; at least he didn't have to stop to sleep.

"How are you doing?" asked the driver and guide, Sofia.

"I could be better," I said, shifting my body in my seat.

"You need to stop for awhile?" Sofia asked.

"No, I just want to get there," I said, smiling at her weakly. Sofia smiled back and made the jeep go a bit faster.

"I know it's a long journey but I personally think it's worth it. The town is beautiful!"

Bobby smiled and looked around him at all the scenery. Marina had told him that the journey would be long and beautiful; Bobby hadn't realized how true she was. He pulled out a notebook and began to write in it, trying to keep his handwriting straight as the jeep continued to jerk along the dirt road.

He had decided that he would write a journal while he was away from the school. That way he could look back on it later and see how much he had learned since the beginning. He would also copy some of what he wrote into a mass letter to send to his fellow mutants he left behind at the school.

For Ronny, however, Bobby would write a personal letter that he would share more personal things than he did with the others. If he could he would also give Ronny a phone call, it would be expensive but it would be worth it.

When the jeep passed through the hills and into a valley where the village was Bobby immediately felt a strange stirring sensation in his chest, Marina was close.

The sun was just setting and Bobby shaded his eyes as he scanned the area, looking for his mother. Finally he did spot her; she was very hard to miss. Marina was dressed in one of her all blue outfits and was jumping up and down and waving her hands at the car which carried her son.

"Bobby-Grey!" she shrieked, running towards him. Bobby hopped out of the jeep and quickly took her in his arms.

"Marina!"

Sofia smiled at the reunited family as she stared to un-load the jeep. She set Bobby's bags in a tidy pile beside the jeep as she began to hand her other bundles to villagers. When Marina pulled out of the hug she cupped Bobby's cheeks with her hands and grinned at him.

"Come on Blue Eyes, lets get you to the house," said Marina, moving to help carry his bags. "Tony is just dying to see you again." Bobby grinned, noting the tinge of sarcasm in his mother's voice as she talked about her moody boyfriend.

"So how is your Toad of a man anyway?" asked Bobby as he followed his mother along a dirt path.

"Oh you know Toad," said Marina, her tone carefree. Bobby snorted at that comment as the path began to lead up hill.

"So where is this house of yours?" Marina stopped and pointed up the hill to a group of trees. Looking closely Bobby could see the outlines of a large white house.

When they finally reached it Bobby could clearly see that it was designed to be a get away home for someone who had their pockets weighted down with to much money.

Marina dropped his bags in the front entrance and led him in for a tour. The house was bright and airy and Bobby was amazed to see it wasn't entirely painted blue. Each room was a different colour with different designs hand panted on.

"Tony, Bobby is here!" Marina bellowed up the large wooden staircase. "Get your butt down here and say hello!"

There was a scraping of a chair and a few minutes later a Toad like Bobby had never seen before came thumping down the stairs. Toad wasn't dressed in grungy black or green clothes but a clean pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

His face didn't look as slimy as it had when Bobby met him, but his hair still looked green and stood on end and his big eyes were yellow. Toad didn't exactly say hello, but shot Bobby a look that was a mix between and a scowl and a glare.

"Be nice," said Marina, smacking Toad on the back. "I think we need to start again shall we?" asked Marina, deciding to break the tense moment between her son and her lover. "Bobby-Grey, meet Mortimer Toynbee."

Toad rolled his large yellow eyes and held out his hand out, which Bobby reluctantly took.

"Jus' call me Tony," said Toad, speaking for the first time.

"Pleasure," Bobby mumbled, quickly pulling his hand away again. No matter what name Toad went by, Bobby hated the fact that he was the one his mother chose as a lover.

"Good now that you've shaken hands I'll show you to your room so you can freshen up. Come on Bobby-Grey," said Marina, grabbing a bag and heading up the stairs.

Toad also grabbed a bag to carry up, so Bobby just held onto his knapsack and followed Marina upstairs. Marina pointed to doors as she led him to his room. The first door was bathroom and the second was a guest room.

"This one is our room," said Marina, pointed to the third door. At that Bobby tried not to grimace. "And this one is yours!" she said pushing open the forth and last door. Bobby smiled as he entered the room, pleased with what he saw.

The room was quite large with a double bed covered with clean white blankets. The room also had a dresser, desk, and walk in bathroom, but it was the walls the pleased him the most. Marina had painted them a very interesting colour; Bobby couldn't tell if they were gray or blue.

"I picked this room out for you because it has the best view…well actually our room has the best view, but for guest rooms this one is the best!" said Marina, pulling Bobby to the large window. Bobby gasped in delight as he looked down at the little village below him, surrounded by hills.

"Why didn't you act like tha' when you saw the view foah the firs time, Nixie?" asked Toad, crossing his arms. Marina rolled her eyes and Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked at Toad.

"When yoah mother first saw the view she broke inta song," said Toad, jerking a finger at Marina. Bobby snickered as Marina smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head.

"I still don't believe you when you say you've never seen the musical Oklahoma," she grumbled.

"That is one secret about me you'll nevah find out, luv," said Toad, walking out of the room.

"Well my boy, how about you get freshened up and meet us downstairs for dinner," said Marina. I nodded and she left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. I smiled as I threw myself down on the bed, for the first time in months I was utterly and completely happy.

* * *

So please review! Reviews encourage me to write more!

I also have this new plan. Looking over all my other stories most of my chapters are real short. I plan to make this story have much longer chapters...it just make a little longer to have them updated. What do you think?

**Leh Sun**


	3. Do loonybins have doormats?

**ShortAtntionSpaz: It still amazes me that you review so many of my stories! I should try reading some of yours sometime...even if you havn't finished them :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Silverone3: She was singing the Oklahoma song...i'm not entirly sure how it goes but my grandparents sure know what the words are! They sing along to the musical...very annoying.**

**Maid of the Mer: I've always wanted to go to Italy...i guess that is why i put Marina and Toad..ahem...Tony there. I'm actually in a but of a fix cause i don't speak Italian...plus i don't have a name for the little village they are in. Oh well, i'll come up with something.**

**Synch14: Yeah Ronnys got the elctrical stuff going on. You'll see more of his powers later on. It well get better once he figures out how to control them.**

**Shrieksy: Thanks for reviewing. You were reviewer no. 5 which ment i could update again!**

* * *

**The Third Chapter is Called: _Do loony bins have welcome mats?_**

Rogue stood in a forest peering around a large oak tree. She could fly if she wanted to see things more clearly, but it would also make her visible. She rolled her eyes and sighed in aggravation as she heard someone noisily running up the gravel path. Rogue flew out of her hiding spot and smashed the intruder against the side of a tree.

"You gotta be quieter or you'll get caught, boy," she said. "Now get going, I won't be so nice next time."

Ronny Drake glared at Rogue over his shoulder. "Are you ever nice," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" asked Rogue, turning towards him. Ronny feigned innocents but Rogue saw right through him. She immediately took a fighting stance and Ronny did the same. As Rogue began to charge at him, Ronny stood still and squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw twitching slightly. Nothing happened until Rogue was about to strike. Suddenly the air seemed to sizzle as Ronny's blond hair slowly began to stand on end. Rogue grabbed his arms but quickly pulled away as there was a loud crack.

"Ouch," said Rogue, looking down at the palm of her hand. The forest surrounding them faded away and they were once again standing in the large metal danger room.

"That is enough for today," Scott called through the speakerphone.

"An hour of training and all you could do was give an electric shock?" asked Rogue, crossing her arms. Ronny stared down at his feet, embarrassed that he didn't know how to control his powers like the other mutants could.

"He didn't just give off a little electric shock, Rogue," said the Professor, wheeling into the room.

"Waddya mean?" asked Rogue, as Ronny quickly looked up again.

"Rogue how easily do you get hurt?" asked Xavier. Rogue thought about the question for a moment.

"It has to be really bad, like a gun shot or being hit by a car or something."

"Correct, and would a normal electric shock make you pull your hand away?" Rogue shook her head, her brow furrowed.

"Then what did I do?" asked Ronny, curious about the power of his own strength.

"Well if you had touched a normal person, that 'little shock' would have sent them flying across the room. You are improving Ronny."

Ronny was practically glowing from the praise he received. Rogue just scowled and stormed out of the danger room, not happy to be shown up by Bobby's baby brother. She made her way into the living room, her thoughts now on Bobby.

Her ex-boyfriend had been gone a week and everyone was realizing how important he had been to all of them. When he was around no one noticed how he looked after the little children when the others were busy or how he put his dishes away when he was done with them and other little things. Rogue was sure Logan and Blink missed him as well, they enjoyed conversing with him during the night when everyone else was fast asleep.

Rogue was happy that Bobby would be coming back one day. Ronny had thought his brother would never come back, but Rogue new it wasn't true. Bobby had promised he would return, and Bobby wasn't one to break a promise, everyone in the mansion knew that.

Logan was sitting in the living room smoking a cigar as he kept a watchful eye on some kids who were racing about. It had become his job to look after a few of the younger kids during play time; he was the only one with senses quick enough to keep track of them all.

"You shouldn't be smoking that in here," Rogue said, sitting down beside him.

"I can do what I want," said Logan, obviously in a foul mood.

"Sure you can, but if the professor finds out about it your brain is gonna be mush in minutes," said Rogue, smirking at the big man. Logan raised an eyebrow and looked down at his cigar. He brought it down to the edge of the coffee table and butted it out. The poor coffee table had already been through so much bad treatment that a bit of cigar ash wouldn't be easily noticed.

"So where have you been," asked Logan, taking his eyes off the children.

"I _had _to have a training session with Bobby's brother," moaned Rogue.

"He does have a name you know," said Logan, looking intrigued by Rogue's attitude towards Ronny. Rogue sat up in her chair and stared at Logan in disbelief.

"I can't believe you are telling me this. You're the one who calls everyone 'kid' and stuff like that."

"Shut up, kid," said Logan, winking at Rogue before turning back to the children. Suddenly he jumped off the couch. "HEY! No climbing up the curtains! Retract those claws right now!"

Logan ran to the curtains and began to yank the very cat like girl off the curtains as the other three children jumped at his legs. He struggled to untangle the girl from the curtains while reaching down and attempting to pry the children loose. "Rogue, a little help please?" called Logan, doubling over as one of the kids 'accidentally' head butted him in the groin. Rogue laughed and jumped off the couch to aid Logan.

She grabbed the kid who's head was level with Logan's essentials and yanked him lose. She was then going for the second one as a little girl around 10 years of age came running into the room, screaming something.

"Rahne what is it?" asked Logan, finally managing to get all the children away from the curtains.

"There is…there is…there is…" gasped Rahne, trying to get her breath.

"Take a deep breath Rahne," said Logan, putting a big hand on the little wolf girl's shoulder.

"I found…I found some one at the edge of the forest…I think she's dead." Rogue and Logan looked at each other their eyes wide.

"Good job, Rahne. Rogue, go get the others and I'll go check things out," said Logan, heading for the sliding door. Rogue jumped up and race to get the other x-men. Logan ran across the large lawn and stopped short as he reached a small figure, slumped in the dirt.

The woman's willowy was covered in large gashes and bruises and Logan couldn't see anything that indicated that she was still alive. He bent down a brushed her curly black hair from her neck so he could take her pulse.

"What have you found, Logan," said Scott, running up. Right behind him was Storm and Professor Xavier.

"She's real beaten up, I don't know if she dead or not," said Logan, standing up again.

"She's alive," said Xavier, wheeling up. "We should get her inside."

"But professor, we don't whether or not she is a mutant," said Scott.

"That doesn't matter, she needs our care and we'll give it to her. Can you carry her in Logan?" Logan grunted and bent down and swung the woman into his arms with no effort. His was surprised at how thin she was, he could feel her ribs through her thin green sundress. Logan quickly carried her in side so that Doctor McCoy could clean her up.

* * *

Bobby sat at the edge of Marina's large swimming pool, dangling his feet in the warm water. Lately he had been improving the technique of swimming without freezing the water around him. 

Marina sat on a pool chair with large red sunglasses on her face and reading a recent female magazine that Bobby had brought up for her from the US. Toad came out of the house carrying a cup of water with a lemon in it, as Marina had previously ordered him to do.

"Here," he said, handing her the cup.

"Thanks Tony," said Marina, taking a sip of her drink. "You sure you don't want something to drink Bobby-Grey? I'm sure Tony would be happy to get you one as well," said Marina, setting down her magazine.

"Like hell I would," mumbled Toad, sitting down in a second pool chair and stealing Marina's magazine.

"No thanks," said Bobby, glancing nervously at Toad. He had been around for a week and he hadn't gotten used to being around Toad as well. The green mutant was amiable enough when Marina was around, but he didn't say much to Bobby when she was gone. Bobby was just thankful that Toad hadn't tried to kill him or anything.

Marina reached down on the ground for her magazine but couldn't find it. Bobby tried not to laugh as he watched his mother search for her magazine, not realizing that her boyfriend was slowly flipping through it, pausing occasionally to glance at a picture.

"Hey!" said Marina, grabbing the magazine from his hand.

"Oh come one luv! A guys got to read 'is girly magazine's once in awhile," teased Toad, trying to grab for the magazine.

"Well I'll tell you what, baby. When I'm done with it you can have it and cut out the pictures and do whatever you want to it," said Marina, going back to reading.

"Thanks luv, I would be completely miserable without you," said Toad, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He stood up and yanked off his black shirt before cannonball into the pool, splashing Marina and absolutely soaking her magazine.

"Mortimer!" Marina shrieked, throwing her soggy magazine on the ground.

"Uh-oh she called me Mortimer, I'm definitely a dead man," said Toad, moving to the other end of the pool. He tried to edge out of the water but was too late. Marina jumped at him, her body turning into water and splashing him back into the pool. Marina appeared again, laughing as Toad swore at her and began to spit water out of his mouth.

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in you, woman," said Toad. Marina giggled and wrapped her arms around Toad's neck.

"You like me because I'm cute, funny, sweet, soft-"

"Iron fisted, villainous, scary..." Toad trailed off, kissing her on the lips. Marina giggled as she kissed him back.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just going to go inside and vomit," said Bobby as the couple began to kiss more passionately. Marina laughed and Toad let go of her waist, their moment over. Marina swam over to Bobby and climbed out so she was sitting next to him.

"Don't worry Bobby, I have plenty of kisses for you," said Marina, kissing Bobby on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him. Bobby laughed but shrugged out of her embrace.

"No thanks, I still have the imaged of you two kissing burned into my brain. I'm feeling very queezy," he teased as Marina stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

News of the strange woman spread quickly through the mansion and everyone tried to find an excuse to go and take a look at her. However Logan was on guard duty so none of the kids managed to get lucky. Since no one was sure if the woman was a mutant or not, the professor had her put in a bedroom instead of the underground base, he didn't want to risk her finding it. It wasn't until around noon the next day did the woman wake-up. Storm had been checking up on her, and was startled to see two dark eyes looking up at her. 

"Hello," said Storm, hoping that she wouldn't scare the girl.

"I wanted hair like yours once," said the girl, her voice weak. "But a close colleague of mine told me I would look like an owl." The woman closed her eyes again and looked like she had fallen asleep again. Storm wasn't sure what to say to that strange comment, so she bent down to pull the woman's covers up again.

"I don't like owls," she said, her eyes snapping open again.

"Oh," said Storm, taken by surprise.

"I don't think I like them because one attacked me once," she whispered, her eyelids drooping again. Storm turned to leave but the woman reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I didn't say I was attacked by one…I only think it happened…no one has ever told me."

"I see," said Storm. She was beginning to worry about the mental health of the patient.

"I'd love to chat, but I have to sleep now." The woman took her hand away from Storms arm and closed her eyes, her breathing changing. As soon as Storm was convinced the woman was actually asleep that time, she ran to find the professor. He quickly called a meeting and all the X-Men met in Xavier's office.

"She's awakened?" asked McCoy.

"Yes. But Doctor I'm worried about her mental stability."

"How so?" asked McCoy.

"Well she didn't say much, but all she would talk about was owls."

"Owls?" asked Logan. Storm nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Peculiar," said Xavier. "From what I saw in her mind, she was perfectly sane. We will have to do further tests when she awakens again."

The strange women did not wake up again that day; she slept right through the afternoon and through the night. It was during dinner the next evening that she suddenly appeared in the dining room door, still wearing her green dress and her face covered in cuts and bruises.

"Welcome," said Xavier, not surprised to see her there. The students with their backs to her turned around to look at the strange woman.

"Thank you," said the woman, giggling to herself.

"May I ask what is funny?" asked the Professor.

"You are the only person other than a doormat that I've ever hear say 'welcome'. But technically you can't hear a door mat…and it isn't a person for that matter either," said the woman a thoughtful look on her face. "So do I get to sit down or am I not 'welcome'?" asked the woman, a grin once again appearing on her face.

The children quickly stopped staring and shifted their chairs so she could sit down. No one said anything else until the woman had filled her plate with food and had shoveled most of it down her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked, still eating. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine, you are feeding me after all," she said, her dark eyes sparkling. Professor Xavier chuckled to himself and dabbed his lips with his napkin.

"I am Charles Xavier, this is my school for gifted youngsters. We found you at the edge of the forest."

"How exciting. Thanks for helping me…not many people help me., I guess they prefer to hurt me. Can you pass the pasta please, it is delicious," she called down the table.

"Who are you," snapped Logan, tired of waiting for the woman's name. The woman looked over at Logan with a superior look on her face.

"The question is, _what_ am I."

"What are you?" asked Logan, confused.

"That is right. _I_ am a lady and you mustn't be rude. You can wait patiently for me to share my identity."

Some of the students snickered at the odd ladies antics, but quickly quieted down when Logan glared at them.

"I'm Scott Summers, it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am," said Scott, politely not asking for her name.

"A pleasure to meet you Scott Summers," the woman said, smiling widely at him. "I'm Brooklyn Vienna Paris O'Connor but most people prefer to call me Brooky. Although one guy once tried to call me by my initials but it sounded like 'Bivipo'…I didn't like that very much." Brooky bent over her food again and continued eating. She was unaware of the mental message Logan sent to the professor.

_This chick belongs in a loony bin!

* * *

_

"Are you sure you had a bag with you?" asked Logan. After dinner Brooky had wanted to change out of her raggedy dress and thought she might have had a bag with her. Logan and Rogue had been sent out into the forest to help her look for her belongings.

"Quite sure." Said Brooky, as she climbed through a bush. "Well actually I'm not that sure…I can't remember what happened out here." Logan immediately stopped and clenched his teeth together.

"You drag us into the forest at night for a bag you're not even sure exists?"

"Exactly, isn't it exciting?" asked Brooky, grabbing Logan's arm. Logan growled and jerked his arm away and started searching again.

"I think its funny," said Rogue, good-naturedly. Brooky smiled at her and linked arms with her.

"Brooky and Marie, on an adventure!" she called into the night sky. Rogue winced at the sound of her real name, but laughed and continued to march on with Brooky. The professor told the children to only share their real names with Ms. O'Connor, she would become suspicious if everyone had names like Rogue, Wolfsbane, and Colossus. Kurt also had to stay hidden away until their guest left, he would be a real giveaway to what type of school it was.

"We're never going to find this ba-"Logan began but stopped when he tripped on something and stumbled to keep his balance.

"Aha!" shouted Brooky. "Why thank you Mr. Logan for finding my bag." Brooky walked over and picked up a large black duffle bag from the forest floor.

"Let's go now," said Logan, not bothering to hide the dark scowl on his face.

When they got inside, Rogue took Brooky back to her room while Logan went to the kitchen in search for something to drink. In the kitchen was Scott, making himself a cup of coffee. Since Jeans death, He and Logan weren't at each other anymore, but they weren't exactly what people could call friends, more like acquaintances.

"So did you find the bag?" asked Scott, pulling out a second mug for Logan.

"Yeah. I swear that lady had got multiple personality disorder or something," said Logan, sitting down at the table.

"She is odd," said Scott, standing up to leave. "We're going to a head scan tomorrow, to see if her head is on straight."

"Be sure to tell me the results," Logan called after him.

"Will do."

* * *

Just so you know, Brooky belongs to me, as does Marina. Also i found out some where that Wolfsbane was an x-men person...i know nothing about her but i decided i needed someone with keen senses to find Brooky. SO i hope i didn't insult any Rahne fans with what i did.

**Leh Sun**


	4. Amnesiac

_Hey all! I decided that it was about time i updated again! This chapter is shorter than i wanted it to be, but i decided that i needed to post. So do enjoy._

**ShortAtntionSpaz: Yeah i'm glad you liked the crazy lady (high fives) i think she is the best. Brooky was the first person i created when i thought of writing another story. I like to think that deep down inside i'm like her lol...its probably not true.**

**Synch14: NO! I can not see Marina having a little baby Toad, now that is gross! Thanks for emailing me with your opinons, i really like that kind of feed back. I think i will give Bobby ice armour, it makes him a little more interesting.**

**Maid of the Mer: Thanks for review!(Muffin crumbs spray out of my mouth). And thanks for giving me tips about Italian translations, i've done a tiny bit in this chapter, so i'll see if any people who actually speak Italian pelt me with rasins.**

**My Pen Name is ...: Thanks for reviewing. Very interesting Pen Name :D**

**JuJuBee111: Did i update fast enough for you? I have a tendency to forget about updating so it was good that you reminded me.**

**JennMel: I'm not going to tell you if Brooky is a mutant...though it is pretty obvious lol. My sister was like "Oh she had owl powers doesn't she?" I had to set her straight, telling her that just because she talks about owls doesn't mean she is one lol.**

**Gremblin: I'm glad you've found a lot to read! Unfortunatly this chapter isn't as long as i want, but i hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Shrieksy: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sure you've figured out by now that her name is Brooklyn Vienna Paris, not Venise.But don't worry, i make that mistake as well, i just manage to correct it before i update. Keep reviewing!**

_And now on with the story!_

**The Fourth Chapter is Called: _Amnesiac _**

The next morning, Doctor Hank McCoy brought Brooky into the underground medical area to take tests.

The professor decided that they would risk taking her down their, if needs be, he could always erase her memory of its location later. Brooky looked nervous at first, but Hank was kind enough to show her what the whole process would do.

"So I lie on this table and you send me into the big white dome thinger?" asked Brooky.

"Yes that is correct, and don't worry, it won't hurt," said McCoy, helping Brooky onto the table. She had stripped down into nothing but small shorts and a sports bra to make it easier to perform the tests.

"Are you ready to go in now?" asked McCoy.

"Sure…hey doctor, can I speak when I'm in there?" asked Brooky.

"I suppose so," said McCoy, not sure why she would want to speak. Brooky smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up for go. Hank pushed a button and the table slid into the 'dome thinger'.

For a few moments he couldn't hear anything but the humming of the machine as the lighs inside turned on. Suddenly he heard a faint voice and strained to hear the words.

"We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong. Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom. Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be, Waooo Yeah."

Doctor McCoy's body shook with silent laughter as Brooky continued to sing out loud. Scott walked into the lab, a puzzled look on his face.

"Do I hear singing?"

"Someone likes her 'Greace'," said McCoy, nodding towards the scanner. He pushed the button again and the table moved out as Brooky stopped singing.

"So how are the tests, Doc?"

"It will take a few minute before we get any results. Why doesn't Scott take you into the briefing room and we'll meet you their momentarily? You may also put your clothes back on as you wait."

"Okie Dokie, you're the Doc." Brooky laced her arm through Scotts as he led her out of the room and into the briefing room also underneath the mansion. He left her in their alone as he went to get the other x-men downstairs.

When they entered with the results, Brooky was sitting Indian style in her chair, her eyes crossing as she looked down at the tongue compressor that she had shoved in her mouth.

"Good morning, Ms. O'Connor," said Xavier, rolling in. Brooky dropped the tongue compress and smiled brightly as the professor.

"Good Morning, sir. I see we've all gathered for the 'examine the insides of Brooklyn O'Connor 'extravaganza."

Logan rolled his eyes, and sat down in one of the chairs farthest from where Brooky was sitting. Hank McCoy was the last to enter the room, x-rays in his hand. He put them up onto the light to show the others.

"This here is Brooklyn's skeleton. As you can see, there is a slight crack on the toes of her left foot, but that is all the internal damage."

"I was wondering why my foot hurt," mumbled Brooky, studying the x-ray.

"How did you hurt your foot, Brooklyn?" asked Hank. Brooky's brow furrowed and she rubbed her chin. Finally she looked up at Hank with sad look.

"I can't remember…I can't remember anything."

"Anything?" asked Storm, leaning forward.

"Well getting hurt is a foggy memory, I was very traumatized," said Brooky, her tone matter-of-factly.

"Ms. O'Connor, can you tell us why you were attacked?" asked Xavier, wheeling closer.

"Ummmm I can't…remember that either. I can't remember anything," said Brooky, her dark green eyes beginning to brim up with tears.

"Ya, you already said that," said Logan.

"No! I mean I can't remember anything before the attack, and even the attack is foggy!"

"My dear, am I to understand that you have amnesia?" asked Doctor McCoy.

"Yes sir you are," said Brooky, dashing the tears from her eyes. Storm patted the amnesiac woman on the back, but couldn't think of anything helpful to say. Doctor McCoy looked uncomfortable as he sifted his weight from foot to foot. Finally he spoke up in the silent room.

"Brooklyn, this may be a bad time to bring this up, but one of the test results was interesting."

"I can't help it, I'm an interesting person," said Brooky. Hank didn't smile as he looked Brooky in the eye.

"Do you remember that you are a mutant?" A collective gasp went around the room, all the x-men somewhat shocked but very relieved to find they were sitting with their own kind.

"I'm what?" asked Brooky, looking not afraid, but amazed.

"Your genes show that you are a mutant," said McCoy, putting a comforting hand on Brooky's shoulder.

"How could this happen? I've always been a good person…well I can't remember if I was a good person but I think it is safe to presume so!" Taking the moment, Xavier wheeled over to Brooky.

"Ms. O'Connor, there is nothing to worry about. My school, is a refuge for mutants, we are all like you," said Xavier. Brooky's eyes bugged in surprise, and a wide grin slowly crawled onto her face.

"Oh, well in that case, yeah I did remember that I was a mutant…it was the only thing I did remember."

The others looked somewhat surprised by Brooky's previous lie, but the professor just chuckled.

"I thought you might say that"

* * *

Brooky was quickly offered a place in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters but she respectfully declined the offer. She said that she could teach the young mutants a lot of things but none of them would be very beneficial to everyday life.

Despite that, it was decided that for her own health benefits, it would be best for Brooky to remain within the confines of the mansion for a few more weeks. She didn't hesitate to accept.

* * *

"Check! Get out of that one sugar pants!" exclaimed Brooky, shoving her chess piece across the board. Colossus frowned as he studied the glass chess set, constructing a plan in his head. He moved one of his pieces and Brooky immediately shoved her piece across the board and grinned widely. 

"Check mate! Hoyeah! You may be big in body but it looks like you need an extra workout up in the noodle," said Brooky, knocking on Colossus's head before hopping around the room in her victory dance.

She had been in the mansion for a week and was usually found hanging out with the younger students. She was quickly becoming a favourite among them, drawing them in with her odd and often offending ways.

"Beat this!" called Colossus.

Brooky suddenly shrieked as Colossus grabbed her from behind the waist and hoisted her up into the air.

"Alright who's screamin?" growled Logan, marching into the room. When he saw Colossus bouncing Brooky around in his arms he rolled his eyes.

"Peter, get to class!" Logan snapped. Colossus immediately dropped Brooky and exited the room, ducking his head as he passed by the angry wolverine. "And you," said Logan pointing his finger at Brooky who was picking herself off the floor. "Can't you ever act your age?"

"Of course I'm acting my age! I always do!"

"9 years old?" asked Logan, crossing his arms.

"Try 37, a very young age for a very special girl." Brooky pinched Logan's check and quickly skipped out of the room, humming the tune of 'Old McDonald' to herself as she went.

* * *

_Ciao Ronny!_

_Sorry that I have waited this long to write to you. I have been enjoying every moment of being here and laziness has quite quickly become part of my everyday life; considering we live in a sleepy little village, there isn't much else to do than be lazy. Marina has become a pro at it, she can sit around all day, telling me and her man what to do.. If you knew Marina you'd know that Italy really suites her. I'm not sure how her boyfriend handles it…have I ever told you about her dear 'Tony'?_

_It is safe for you to assume that he is a mutant. He's one of those real obvious ones that it only takes one glance to know he is not a normal human being. Here is a hint to not only his looks but his gifts, his code name is 'Toad'. That should disgust you enough. He used to work for the brotherhood and his grumpy and senile, at least he does care for Marina, you can see that when they are together._

_I went into the village today for market and met a lot of the town's people. They all know Marina and Toad are mutants and treat them normally. I met a young guy around my age named Enzo Bolino, He was teaching me how to ask for things in Italian. I think I'm doing alright in learning, but I haven't been here long so I still have an excuse. So far one of the only sentences I can remember is: Vorrei comprare tre uova. Which I'm told means 'I would like to buy three eggs'. Exciting huh? My life will be so much easier now that I know how to buy three eggs in the language of the Italians. _

_How are things going between you and Rogue? Is she still harassing you? Don't worry; I don't think it has anything to do with you anymore. She is cursed with a bad mutation and tends to take it out on other people…trust me, I was her boyfriend once! Try to be nice to her, and not afraid. She hates people who are afraid of her._

_How are handling your gifts? Is it getting easier? You don't have to feel embarrassed about your lack of control; all of us still have it at times. For example, I'm learning how to swim with out freezing the water around me. Rogue learns to control her knew skills of flying and strength, Jubilee still works on not zapping people by accident and Logan…well Logan doesn't count._

_Marina his hollering something about fresh pasta so I can only assume that is time for dinner. I hope this letter reaches you soon._

_Love your brother,_

_Bobby-Grey Drake_


	5. Fairy, Friend, Fiend

**_Hey all i'm back! Whew it took me forever to write the next chapter, i had a very bad case of writers block. But today i sat down and said "Sundance!...actually i didn't say that because Sundance isn't reall my name...You have GOT to finish that chapter." And so i have. Enjoy!_**

**Shouts outs to:**

**_ShortAtntionSpaz_**

**_JennMel_**

**_Maid of the Mer_**

**_Synch14_**

**_My Pen Name is..._**

**The Fifth Chapter is Called: Friend, Fairy, Fiend.**

Ronny crumpled the letter in his hand, trying to keep his anger in check. How could his brother write him a letter, acting as if nothing was wrong? The lamp at his desk began to flicker and Ronny quickly shut his eyes as the lamp stopped and remained alight.

Although he was angry, Ronny could appreciate his brother's last words of encouragement, he was glad to know that he wasn't the only one who struggled with his powers. Someone knocked at his door, and Ronny turned to see the new woman, Brooky, walk gracefully into his room.

"Hey Sergeant Pepper, I've been instructed to find you and drag you out of your little lonely hearts club to inform you that you have danger room in like 30 minutes," said Brooky. She picked up the crumpled letter of the desk and flopped down on the bed and started reading it without permission. Ronny snatched the letter from her and glared angrily at her.

"Who am I training with," asked Ronny. Brooky jumped off the bed and did a little twirl.

"Yours truly."

"What can you do?" asked Ronny, realizing that she had yet to display her powers to anyone.

"I would tell you, but then I would have the tickle you like a hormonal Neanderthal and we _both_ know that is never a pleasant experience." Brooky winked at the electric boy and headed for the door. Ronny looked dazed for a few moments before he quickly shoved his brother's letter under his pillow and rushed after Brooky; together they headed down to the danger room for their session.

They were also going to be training with Jubilee and Colossus, who would be Ronny and Brooky's opposing team. As they stepped into the room, the metal disappeared and they were in a field together, the long blades of grass rippling in the wind.

"Are you all ready?" asked Scott through the speaker phone. The four mutants nodded their heads or gave him the thumbs up. "Then begin."

Colossus's body immediately turned into armor as he hulked after Ronny who was running away. He was beginning to panicking as he realized that in a prairie there was no electricity to summon to protect him. A distance form him, Jubilee ran straight towards the new woman who had yet to display her mutation.

Brooky did not panic, but stood rooted to her spot, smiling encouragingly at Jubilee. The Asian girl's hands crackled as she shot her fireworks towards Brooky. When the fireworks almost hit her, Brooky's body became a transparent almost ghost-like cloud and she gracefully slid out of range.

Jubilee hissed in annoyance as Brooky continued to smile, her body once again left a ghost trail but this time instead of gliding she disappeared and with another trail and appeared right behind Jubilee. She grabbed the girl and locked her arms behind her back. Jubilee struggled but couldn't get out of the petite mutants vice grip.

"Brooky a little help!" shouted Ronny, who was across the field, still dodging the metal mans blows. Brooky nodded and her body disappeared for the third time, but on this time Jubilee disappeared also, they reappeared up in the air and Brooky let go of Jubilee. The girl screamed as fell through the air whilst Brooky-laughing jovially- wisped away to aid her partner in combat.

* * *

"That was so not fun," moaned Jubilee leaning against Peter for support. Peter nodded in agreement as Brooky and Ronny high fived and the strange woman started her somewhat disturbing victory dance. During the training Brooky had artfully caught her opponents of guard and even Ronny managed to send an electric shock through Colossus's metallic frame.

"Uggg I don't want to fight a teleporter ever again!" said Jubilee, rubbing her bruised hip.

"I'm no teleporter thank you very much," said Brooky, bouncing up beside Jubilee. "I'm more of a fairy!" Brooky began to dance around Jubilee, flapping her arms as if they were wings. Her body turned ghostly as she glided across the room, doing little twirls in the air.

"Girl get over here," snapped Logan, walking into the danger room. Brooky disappeared in a blur and reappeared beside Logan.

"You called Princey?"

"Xavier wants you," said Logan, attempting to ignore Brooky last comment. Although if someone were watching him closely they would see that his knuckles were turning a sickly white as he clenched them tightly. Brooky just smiled and blew him a kiss as she glided out of the room.

000

_In a lush forest, night's darkness swept through the trees, dancing with the wind. All was quiet but for the whistle of the air as the trees brushed against one another. Mingling with the nights music, the thudding of feet could be heard, pounding on the hard dirt. _

_Suddenly a woman with hair as dark as the night burst through the trees, swatting offending branches out of her face. A look of terror shone in her dark eyes as she struggled to breath properly. She yelped as she suddenly tripped over a tree branch, sharp pain coursing through her foot. _

"_I hear her!" shouted a man, his voice drawing near. The woman's eyes widened in fear as she saw lights flicker through the trees. Abandoning the bag she had been carrying, the woman climbed from the ground and continued running, ignoring the pain in her foot. _

_She panicked as the angry voices grew closer once again stumbling onto the hard ground. Instead of picking herself up, the woman huddled behind two large trees, hoping that she would go unnoticed by her pursuers. All her hopes were dashed as she heard a loud howl. _

_They had dogs!_

_The woman leapt from her spot and ran ahead as the dogs got closer. She gasped for airing expecting her lungs would burst at any moment, screaming loudly as a large hound dog leapt at her, grabbing her dirty sundress in its large teeth. __She struggled with the beast but the lights and voices were coming closer._

_They were comeing!

* * *

_

Logan crept through the mansion, checking all the children's rooms. Ever since Striker's men attacked the school, Logan had begun checking them at night…just to make sure. As he headed back to the kitchen he heard a sniffing sound coming from the dark sun room.

Stealthily he moved towards the room and peered through, preparing to at any moment unsheathe his claws. A familiar sent tingled his nose and he realized who it was and groaned. Brooky turned her head calmly and looked at him with sad eyes, not bothering to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing up," Logan asked gruffly. He really didn't like it when girls cried around him.

"I-I heard that at night the garden gnomes come to life and danced with the fireflies," Brooklyn said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And you're crying because…?" asked Logan, leaning in the doorway.

"I'm not crying, I have allergies," said Brooky. Logan was inclined to trust her on that one, believing that the woman was incapable of crying. Unfortunately, Brooky's lie was uncovered as her eyes began to tear up again.

"Some allergy…alright, what is wrong," Logan sighed, walking farther into the room and sitting in a chair. Brooky didn't speak for a few minutes, but continued to stare out the window. There was a flash of light as Logan lit a cigar as he waited for her to answer.

"Hey toots?" she said, after a five minute. "One of the kids told me you have amnesia, is it true?" Logan grunted in response, not feeling too happy about being called 'toots'. "Do you sometimes…well um…do you just suddenly remember things and then they disappear just as quickly?"

"Yeah."

"I had a dream about what happened in the forest…but I forgot it again. Is it always so aggravating?"

"Always."

* * *

Bobby Drake walked along the old dirt path, leading down to the village. Marina was walking ahead of him while Toad was walking behind. The two lovers had gotten into a fight and were not talking to each other.

Bobby had an inkling that the two mutants romantic relationship was soon to come to a close, his mother and Toad were to different in certain areas for it to continue. Bobby was so strong in his beliefs that he and his new friend in town, Enzo Bolino had made a bet on how many weeks it would take.

Bobby had met Enzo a few days after coming to Italy and they had quickly become friends. Enzo spoke a little English and Bobby spoke very little Italian so their main point of interest was teaching one another their mother tongue. By the end of the month, both of them could hold a rough conversation created from a mix of both languages.

"Bobby boy! Dove abbiali stati? Have you heard the news?" called Enzo, running up the path to meet his friend.

"I was writing una lettera al mio fratello," called Bobby.

"Tell your brother I say 'ciao'," said Enzo, his accent thick.

"Sicuro."

Bobby and Enzo walked away, leaving Toad and Marina alone. Marina walked quietly next to her boyfriend for a few minutes.

"Tony," she asked quietly. Toad just grunted in reply, trying not to look at her.

"Tony are you mad at me… I only wanted to drive my point home," said Marina.

"Marina, you threw a grapefruit at my head!" snapped Toad, finally looking at her.

"Tony…I know you don't want commitments and I do, but please don't end this, not yet," said Marina, her voice pleading.

"Why not?" snapped Toad.

"Have you seen the way Bobby gets nervous around groups of people, like he isn't sure if they accept him? Did you hear him ask Enzo how 'normal' people speak Italian? He's a confused boy and I want you to let things rest easy. Just for now. Please?" Marina looked at her boyfriend with her pleading blue eyes and he struggled an inward battle.

"Alright," he said. "For a little longer…but not for yur kid, for you, luv."

* * *

**Okay i have no clue what to do with Bobby and his crew in ** **Italy****. I would LOVE someone's advice. At first i thought i could chop off his leg to make things interesting but i decided people wouldn't appreciate that to much. Advice wanted!**

**Brooky's mutation is kind of like teleaporting but not quite. Her powers are like that chick in Chronicles of Riddick. You know the Elemental lady who kind of floats? If what i said still doesn't help, tell me and i'll try to explain better.**

**Leh Sun **


	6. Welcome to the Freak Show

**Maid of the Mer**: Thanks for all you muffin reviews! The really encourage me to continue writing!

**Synch14:** Lol i'm not sure if the pun in your review was inteded but it made me laugh. I'm not sure when i'll give Bobby his 'cool' ice armor, but i'll plan for a time to do that.

**JennMel:** Don't worry, i have plans for Italy. It may take me awhile to see those plans through, but there will be a lot of Italy in the end.

**The Sixth Chapter is Called: Welcome to the Freak Show**

In the mansion Ronny Drake sat on the couch pouting as he watched the images moving on the television screen, not really paying attention. He had been sulking since the danger room exercise he had done that afternoon. Brooky had been staying with them for a month and it became normal for him to be teamed up with Miss O'Connor.

That morning they had been fighting against Rogue and Kitty Pride, a greater challenge than Jubilee and Peter. They had all fought well but in the end the victory belonged to team red when Rogue caught Brooky mid air and body slammed her to the ground.

Instead of looking hurt by the action, Brooky just laughed cheerfully and shook Rogue's hand. She then called out to Ronny using one of her strange nicknames…however this time, for horrific reasons unknown to Ronny, this one stuck.

"Hey Buzzer, are you still sulking in here?" asked Kitty, sticking her head into the lounge.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Ronny, smashing his fist on to the side of the couch.

"Geez, stop getting so worked up. I thought it was a good name."

"Well I hate it," snapped Ronny, his face going slightly red in his anger. The television screen began to flicker and crackle with electricity.

"Looks like you need some time out." Said Kitty, backing away from the door. "See ya later…Buzz."

Ronny's face grew redder until he through his face into a pillow and screamed.

* * *

"Buzzer, can you pass the coleslaw?" asked Rogue, at the dinner table that evening. At fist Ronny didn't reply, but sat there with an angery look on his face. "Well hurry up," snapped Rogue. 

Ronny quickly picked up the coleslaw and hurled it at the southern girl's head. Before the bowl hit its target, Brooky's ghostly form slid through the air, grabbed the bowl, and then glided back to her seat, her body becoming solid once again.

"Why thank you for passing me this organic basin filled with delicate slivers of home grown cabbage," said Brooky, piling some of the coleslaw onto her plate. She began eating her food, acting as if nothing had happened. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rogue finally spoke.

"Please pass the coleslaw." Brooky looked up from her food looking absolutely delighted. She quickly passed the bowl over to Rogue, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Don't be shy, eating as much as you like!" Rogue quirked and eyebrow but continued to eat her dinner, deciding to let Ms. O'Connor's oddity slide.

"Logan, will you see who is at the door," said the Professor, who was seated at the head of the table. Just then the doorbell rang and Logan groaned as he left his meal. A few minutes later he appeared with a yellow manila envelope in his hand.

"Thank you, Logan," said the Professor, holding out his hand for the envelope.

"It ain't for you, its for her," said Logan, jabbing his finger in Brooky direction. Brooky hopped up from her seat and glided over to Logan's side. Sure enough, the name on the envelope read: _Miss. Brooklyn O'Connor._

"Mail for me!" Brooky yanked the envelope from Logan's hand and danced around with it. She then bowed to Xavier and skipped out of the room while singing; the words of her song drifting back into the dining room. "…_Christmas is coming, geese are getting fat. Won't you please put a penny in the old man's hat?"_

Logan rolled his eyes and sat back down to continue eating his food. He found it suspicious that the new mutant was getting mail, considering she hadn't made contact with anyone outside of the mansion.

The envelope bore no return address making it even more questionable. Although he was now alerted, Logan's appearance remained unreadable as he grabbed another hamburger off the plate. The professor was also alert, but remained sitting calmly at the table. None of them were too worried yet; they could still hear Brooky singing in the next room.

"…_If you haven't got a penny, a half a cent will do and if you haven't got a half a cent, God bless you."

* * *

_

The following morning, many of students awoke to the sound of an Indian style chant. When they searched for the owner of the cries they found Brooky dancing around a small fire she had lit in the back yard.

"What the heck are you doing?" shouted Scott, running into the yard.

"It's the war song of the honey-suckle tribe of the far north-west," panted Brooky, as she continued to jump around the fire, motioning for him to dance as well. Scott frowned not at all inclined to join her. Logan then came bounding outside and stopped when he saw what it was.

"I knew I smelled fire," he muttered to himself. "What's she doing?"

"It's the war song of the honey-suckle tribe of the far north-west, apparently," said Scott, crossing his arms.

"That's enough, I am sure all the tribes know of my intentions now!" called Brooky. She picked up a watering can that sat near by and dosed out the fire, leaving behind a charred patch of grass and paper.

"Whew," she cried, shoving one of her black curls off her face. "That's one way to have an early morning work out." She patted both of the x-men on their backs before picking up her discarded sweatshirt and walking back into the house.

"Some days I wonder why I'm still here," muttered Scott, before following Brooky into the house. As soon as they were both in the house Logan walked over to the fire and kicked the ashes with his boot making sure that it was fully extinguished.

He stopped his foot in mid swing when he saw something yellow sticking out under a pile of charred papers. Logan squatted beside the remains of the fire and pulled at the ashes. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw what he had found. It was a piece of the envelope Brooky had received the night before.

* * *

_Hey Bobby,_

_I'm glad you are settling down and making friends over there. Things for me are getting better, and I'm no longer the new guy! Shortly after you left Rahne found a woman in the forest, she was almost dead but Doc McCoy got her all fixed up again. She may be a beauty but she sure is weird. When she first arrived most of us figured she had MPD or something. _

_Although that rumor was denied, she has a knack for giving people odd nicknames. She was the one who made up my code name. Before I tell you what it is, I'd just like to say that I absolutely hate it but I can't get people to stop calling me by it. Now that I've warned you…they call me Buzzer. Pathetic isn't it? _

_When I shake hands with people I sometimes (very accidentally) zap them… like a hand buzzer. Then again, Iceman is probably worse; thank goodness Brooky didn't call me Electroman._

_Schools started up again, and after a week of classes with Mr. Summers I've started counting down the days until the next summer holidays. Logan runs PE now and although he's tough I think most of us are enjoying the muscles we are getting from it. _

_I still remember when I met Logan and he said he taught art. After living in the same building as him for the past few months, I've realized how funny the image of him teaching art is._

_Although Brooky is somewhere in her thirties, she doesn't teach anything at the school, however she does play piano and gives lessons to anyone who wants them._

_(scribbled writing)_

_Hi Bobby! This is the amazing Brooklyn! Ol Buzzer's face is red from shouting and he's trying to get his letter back. It isn't very becoming when he looks like a red tomato, but I just want you to know I think he's cute anyway. Luvs to ya!_

_(end of scribbled writing)_

_Well there is a preview of the way Brooky acts. Sorry about that, she can get a little scary sometimes._

_Well I'm all tired out from trying to get my letter back from Brooky, so I think I bring this to a close._

_Come back home._

_Ronny.

* * *

_

"You are such a pain," snapped Ronny as he addressed an envelope to his brother. Brooky sat on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs as she chomped on a large carrot stick.

"Hey, if you write things at the kitchen table, what do you expect? This is a public area you know," said Brooky.

"Brook, you'd try to steal my letter even if I were locked into my bedroom."

Brooklyn looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and taking another large bight of her carrot. Ronny sighed and shoved his letter into his pocket to mail later.

"So what's lose weight," said with the carrot?" asked Ronny, pouring himself some lemonade.

"I'm trying to Brooky, spraying shreds of carrot out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Brooky! You don't need to lose weight…get any skinnier and you'd be anorexic," said Ronny, staring incredulously at the petite woman. Brooky studied her carrot for a minute and rubbed her flat belly.

"You're right." Brooklyn opened the kitchen door and threw her carrot out into the swimming pool. Five minutes later she and Ronny were enjoying ice-cream Sunday's with chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, marshmallows, caramel, and cookie crumbs and to make herself feel better they dropped a few apricot pieces in so they could say they were eating healthy.

"_I scream, you scream we all scream for ice-cream…_" Brooky sang quietly to herself bouncing up and down to the beat of the song. At first Ronny just ignored her singing but he soon found himself humming along with her.

"Woah, welcome to the freak show," muttered Rogue, entering the kitchen. Ronny immediately stopped singing but Brooky continued to hum to herself.

"Come one and join the party!" said Brooky, waving her spoon in the air, ice-cream splattering on the floor. Rogue edged nervously around Brooky and her lethal spoon, and began to dip her own spoon into Ronny's sundae.

"Do you really have amnesia?" blurted out Rogue. Brooky smacked her hands down on the table and gave Rogue an exasperated look.

"Would I joke about something like that?"

"Anything's possible with you," teased Ronny, flicking some of his sundae at her.

"I know and that's what makes it so exciting," giggled Brooky, flicking some of her sundae in return.

"How do you manage to be yourself?" asked Rogue, blushing slightly.

"Well I _am_ myself, silly girl…so it is quite manageable I assure you. But as for _you_, if the life here doesn't seem to suit you, you can always have a change of seen." Brooky patted Rogue on the shoulder and kissed Ronny on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

As Brooky passed the living room she saw all the teachers sitting around and watching the news.

"_Last night Greg and Daryl Gunter supposedly died in their sleep. However, the fact that they both died at the same time along with reports that they had been mingling with 'the wrong kind of people' make crime investigators believe their deaths were not caused naturally. Many people are believing the Gunter brother's deaths were caused by mutants, although nothing has been uncovered to prove this accusation._

"Nincompoops," muttered Brooky, looking at the screen.

"Why's that?" asked Storm, turning to look at the petite woman.

"It's just stupid how they always want to accuse mutants for everything. It's like they can't figure out that their own kind are just as screwed up," ranted Brooky. As she stopped for breath a dreamy look appeared on her face. "I think one day I'd like to be a news reporter. Wouldn't that be a fun job?" Brooky blew the occupants of the room kisses and continued on her way.

* * *

_A young girl who appeared no older than five, leaned on the rails of Brooklyn Bridge trying to see over the ledge to look at the water. She shoved her mop of black curls out of her face as the icy wind continued to tug at her hair and clothing. A_

_s she pulled her pink raincoat tighter, she struggled not to shiver. It was frightfully cold but she was determined not to leave before looking over the bridge. Jumping on both feet, the girl tried to hoist herself up. _

_She stopped hopping up and down when a shadow fell in her vision. Tilting her small head up, she looked into the face of a strange man. He was a peculiar looking character, with hair was so blonde it looked like he had no hair at all._

"_Can you see the water, Princess?" he asked._

"_Nuh-uh. Mr. Cody, I keep trying and I still can't see nothing," said the girl, shyly sucking on her fingers, cold fingers._

"_Let me help you, Princess," said Mr. Cody, a sickening grin curling onto his thin lips. He lifted the young girl up into his arms and held her so she could look down at the torrent water._

"_Oh its sooooo beautiful, cooed the girl, leaning farther over the edge of the bridge._

"_Yes it is," said Mr. Cody, his pale eyes glowing brighter. "Here let me give you a closer look." The girl let out a piercing scream as Mr. Cody threw her over the edge, only holding onto her ankles so that she would dangle in the air._

"_Stop it!" the girl shrieked, her dark eyes conveying the terror she was feeling. "Mr. Cody!" she shrieked again, her voice becoming hoarse and desperate. Finally Mr. Cody pulled her in, his eyes shining with delight. _

_The little girls body quivered in terror but instead of running away she ran into Mr. Cody's arms and he held her tightly, rubbing her back in comfort._

"_You see, Princess? That is why you will always need me."

* * *

_

Logan walked as quietly as he could down the mansion halls. He slowly creaked open the doors to rooms and made sure every bed had a body in it. When he was convinced that everything was fine, Logan headed back down to the kitchen.

"Can't sleep again?" asked Blink, who was sitting on the couch like always.

"Nah, just patrollin," said Logan. The two mutants stood in comfortable silence, neither one really wanting to talk. Logan's head twitched when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a door closing.

He silently nodded to Blink and moved down the hall in the direction that the noise had come from: Xavier's office. Logan slowly let his claws slide out, his knuckles once again being torn apart in the process. He tried to convince himself that it was just the professor in his office, but that couldn't explain why the lights were still off in the room.

Logan opened the door and peered in, trying to identify the shadowy figure hunched over the file cabinet. Logan eased into the room, and grabbed the intruder from behind, catching the person off guard. The person screamed and dropped her flashlight as Logan spun her around.

"What were you doing, O'Connor?" Staring into the surprised face of Brooklyn O'Connor, Logan was very furious to say the least.

"I-I had another dream…a memory I think," said Brooky regaining her composure. "I just wanted to read my file…see if I could find any clues."

"I don't believe you," growled Logan, tightening his grip on her arm. "Who was that letter from? Why did you burn it?"

"You're hurting me," said Brooky, wincing at his tight grip on her arms. She couldn't use her mutant powers to ghost away as long as Logan was touching her, otherwise she would end up taking him right along with her.

"Answer me," snapped Logan, not loosening his hold.

"Let me go," said Brooky, struggling in his arms. Logan continued to glare at her, waiting for her to give him the desired answer. Brooky began to panic, and tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. As one last resort, Brooky did something Logan never would have expected.

She stood on her toes and shoved her pink lips against his dry ones, giving him a quick kiss. Surprised by her actions, Logan stiffened up, releasing his hold on the petite woman. This was all Brooky needed, she scurried out of his reach and ghosted out of the room.

Logan looked at the spot he last saw the ghostly woman and slowly lifted his arm up and rubbed his sleeve across his mouth.

* * *

**Well that is all for now! I only fot 3 reviews for my last chapter and i usually don't like to update untill i have at least 5. So please review this story!**

**Becuase of a lucky stroke of mental genious, i now actually have a plot for my story! Its going to be great...at least i think so.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The amazing SUN**


	7. What is Normal?

In this chapter Italics work for both Italian and voices inside the head. I'm sure you'll be able to tell them apart.

**_All my loving cupcakes to Maid of the Mer and Synch 14, the only people who are currently reviewing my story._**

**The Seventh Chapter is Called: What is Normal?**

Brooklyn O'Connor could never be considered one who valued her privacy. Almost everything she had done since coming to Xavier's mansion was always in public areas, apart from her daily showers, or trips to the lavatory…a room she affectionately called her secret lab, for the sake of romance. But as she was sitting in Professor Xavier's office the morning after her 'interaction' with Logan, she was as closed up as she could be without destroying her energetic personality.

"Brooklyn, I realized that it is difficulty for you, having no memory of your past," Xavier began, looking at her from over his desk.

"You're darn right it's difficult, it makes me feel ever so faint," said Brooky, dramatically putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

"…and you only had to ask to see the files and I would have shown them to you," continued Xavier.

"Thank you, Professor. I was aware that I was allowed access, but I didn't feel like waking you up at 3am to ask. I also didn't feel like fighting Logan…if I wanted to do that I would have sought him out during the day." Professor Xavier sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Brooklyn I really wish you wouldn't stir Logan up."

"Oh come on, the kiss wasn't _that_ great," said Brooky, rolling her eyes. Although he was trying to remain serious, Professor Xavier couldn't contain the smile that was creeping onto his face. When recounting the tale, Logan has said that she had escaped, failing to tell what exactly the artful woman had done to getaway. Brooky smiled and visibly relaxed when she saw the professor smile at her joke.

"If you really want to know more about your past, perhaps I could read your mind and search for something helpful," suggested the Professor. With that those words, the effects on Brooky were immediate. Her face became complete serious (something no one at the school had ever witnessed before) and she gripped the arms of her chair tightly, as if she were about to run away at any moment.

"We already discussed this when I arrived here," said Brooky, her usually musical voice turning cold. "You promised me my privacy. I don't like the thought of someone messing with my head."

"I will never break a promise, Brooklyn. You're thoughts are safe," said Xavier, noting the woman's strange behaviour. Just as quickly as it came, Brooky's storm quickly passed, and her face became jovial again.

"Thanks!" Brooky blew Professor Xavier a kiss and her body suddenly became ghostly and disappeared. When she had left, Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair and massaged his temples with his hands.

"What goes on in your head, Brooklyn O'Connor?"

* * *

Rogue sat on one of the mansions many window ledges, her legs dangling loosely over the ground two stories below. She wasn't afraid of falling, she could fly after all. Currently she was struggling at keeping all the voices out of her head. 

Rogue found it very difficult to stay true to herself, being weighed down by so many different personalities. That's why she had embarrassed herself, the other night when talking with Brooky. Brooklyn had always acted and said whatever she wanted, not being controlled by all the things people said to her.

What the ghost mutant has said last night had stayed in Rogue's mind. Why did she hang around Xavier's school? She has graduated and there was really no point in sticking around.

"_You never fit in anyway," _said Pyro, muttering inside her head.

"_Even amoung mutants you aren't exactly normal, my dear," _agreed Magneto.

"Shut up," Rogue hissed through clenched teeth.

"_We're only telling you the truth, child,"_ said Magneto. Rogue was convinced that if he was standing in front of her, the old fart would have patted her on the head.

"I get to choose what to do with my life, now shut up."

* * *

Bobby sat at the kitchen table writing a letter to his younger brother. He had really enjoyed the last letter he had received, especially the personalized note from the new mutant at the mansion. He had a feeling that Marina would get along very well this Brooky. 

Bobby glanced up at Toad who was also sitting at the large table, typing something into his lap top computer. He wasn't sure how, but Toad managed to get their house an Internet connection, even though the tiny village wasn't able to do so.

Bobby decided that it would be best not to question Toad, after all, the green man was a criminal, who knew what he was capable of. Marina cruised into the room with a basket under her arm, filled with the wet laundry of all three house occupants.

"Tony, I need to go pick up a few things for dinner. Be a love and hang out our laundry," she said, dropped the basket onto the tiled floor. Toad simply grunted, glancing at his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. "Coming with me, Bobby-Grey?"

"No, I think I will stay here and finish writing this," said Bobby, motioning down at his letter. "I'll be down later to mail it. If you see Enzo, tell him I'll find him when I head down." Marina nodded and kissed her son on the head before leaving the house.

She headed down to the village, taking her time to stop and talk to the villagers and practicing her Italian. She had the advantage of being in the country longer than her son, and could speak the language quite well. It also helped that she had received some Italian lessons in her younger years.

"_Ciao my dear, how are you today?"_ Said an elderly woman, who was sitting outside on a lawn chair, waving herself with a fan made out of a folded piece of paper.

"_Ciao Mrs. Sorrentino, I am wonderful, and you?"_

"_Perfectly alright, my dear. Where is your lover this morning….the grumpy one."_ Marina laughed at the elder woman's description.

"I was not aware I had more than one…but as for my lover hopefully he is doing the laundry like I asked."

"_Good for you,"_ said Mrs. Sorrentino, grabbing Marina's hand. _" Always show your man who the real boss is, that's what I always say."_

"_Well I am sure you are right,"_ said Marina, with a large grin on her face. _"But now I must continue on my way. Enjoy you're day, Mrs. Sorrentino."_ Marina waved good buy to the jolly old woman and continued on to by the ingredients she needed for the evening meal.

"I'm home!" Marina bellowed, when she returned from her shopping. On her way to the kitchen she found Toad in the lounge, reading a paper but wasn't sure where Bobby was.

When Marina entered the kitchen her eyes immediately fell to the basket of laundry that still sat on the floor. She slowly closed her eyes and counted to ten before walking back to the living room and leaning in the doorframe.

"Tony," she said, her voice high and sweet.

"Yeah luv?" he asked, not looking up from his paper.

"I don't suppose you can recall what I asked you to do over an hour ago?" Marina said, her fists clenched, but her face remaining calm. Toad had never really done much of what she asked and it was beginning to get to a point where she could no longer handle it. Toad looked over the paper, a puzzled look on his features.

"Nah, can't recall."

"The washing! The washing, Tony!" shouted Marina, flinging her hands in the air. Toad's face donned recognition and he winced as Marina shot him a death glare.

He slunk down in his chair and covered his face with the paper he had been reading. Marina made a noise that almost sounded like a growl and walked forward and ripped the paper from his hand and throwing it across the room.

"This is what I can't stand about you, Tony! You can't commit to anything, not even hanging out the washing!"

"Oh come off it, 'Rina! Of course I can't commit, neither can you, that's why we're together!" snapped Toad, jumping to his feet and glaring at his girlfriend.

"What kind of excuse is that! Your nothing but a….but a dirty fornicator!" Marina shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at her lover.

"Me? Me a dirt….I might remind you, _LUV_, it was you who came after me, it was _you_ who wanted to have this relationship."

If it was possible for Marina's glare to get more lethal, with that sentence she could have murdered half the population of the world.

"That's it, Tony!" Marina stormed up the stairs and ran into her bedroom and started banging around.

"What the 'ell?" asked Toad, running up the stairs. He tried to get into the room but the door was locked. He began pounding his fists on the door, demanding that it be opened immediately. Hearing the loud noise, Bobby came out of his room and leaned on his bedroom door as he watched the show continued. Toad turned and glared at Bobby who had an amused look on his face.

"What?" snapped Toad.

"Nothing," said Bobby, shrugging his shoulders. "Enzo owes my some money."

"Money?" asked Toad, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, I won the bet," said Bobby, smiling slyly again.

"Bet?" Bobby winked at Toad and opened his mouth to speak, but the master bedroom door flew open and Marina stormed out her arms full of clothing.

She stomped into the second spare bedroom and flung her clothing on the bed before storming back to the master bedroom and grabbing more of her personal items before heading back into the spare room again.

"Marina! What the 'ell are ya doing?" snapped Toad, running in after her.

"What does it look like? I'm moving into the second bedroom." Toad opened his mouth to object, but she slammed the door of her new bedroom in his face. Toad swore loudly and clutched his head, rubbing the spot where the door had hit him. Still swearing he walked into his own bedroom and slammed his own door, wishing that Marina's face was up against it as he did.

* * *

Logan had been very wary of Brooky since their little adventure in Xavier's office a few nights earlier. He hated it when people got the better of him, and Brooklyn O'Connor seemed to be specially gifted in that area. 

Brooky wasn't lacking in intelligence and she also was careful around Logan, realizing that he could snap at any moment. At dinner in the evening she always made sure she was at the opposite end of the table; just in case. It was at dinner that Rogue decided to announce her decision to the rest of the mutants.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," she began, slowly playing with her potatoes on her plate.

"That's definitely not good for you," commented Jubilee, a cheeky grin on her face. Kitty who was sitting beside her leaned forward and smacked her friend on the head and gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"As I was saying," said Rogue, shooting a glare at Jubilee. " I was thinking that it might be good for me to get out. Like I was thinking of going to the university in the city instead of hiding out here."

"You are not hiding out," said Scott. "You could always do your work by correspondence."

"But I do feel like I'm hiding, and if it isn't true I still need to get away to learn that on my own." Scott opened his mouth to argue again but Rogue held up her hand to silence him. "Nothing any of you say can stop me. I've already been accepted and I've gotten a job."

The entire table was silent and Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wishing someone would say something. Rogue had been at the school for a few years and no one could imagine what it would be like without her. She was one of the older kids, one of the x-men!

"That's great!" exclaimed Brooky, making a few of the people at the table jump. " I was thinking of moving out into the city as well, you can stay with me if you want. We could split rent, make the yummiest meals, and have weedles in the night!"

"Weedles in the night?" asked Ronny, a confused look on his face. "What's that?"

"Nothing you'll ever know about," said Brooky, sticking her tongue out at him. "So what do you think, Rogue?"

Rogue looked thoughtful as she absent mindedly stoked one of her white pieces of hair. She looked up and met Brooky's eyes, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I'd like that."

* * *

When Rogue was heading to her room that evening she was stopped in the hall by Ronny, who had an angry look on his face. He put a hand on her arm to stop her, but she through his arm off and turned to face him. 

"Waddya want, Buzzer." Ronny looked down at his feet and mumbled something while blushing. "Speak up."

"I want to know why you are leaving," he said, his face going slightly pink.

"Like you care," snapped Rogue, turning to leave again. Once again Ronny grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I do care. You're one of the first mutants I ever met! That Pyro kid is gone, Bobby is gone, your leaving, and I've been told that Logan could run off at any minute. I want to know why you want to leave."

Rogue stared into Ronny's brown eyes with her own dark ones. All the voices in her head were trying to talk at once, giving her advice on how to deal with the situation. Usually she was harsh with her x's brother but what he said made her think things over.

"Every mutant had problems, even those who have had their gifts the longest. I just need time to find out where I belong," explained Rogue, when she saw Ronny's somewhat pained expression she sighed and thumped him softly on his shoulder. "Look, I'm just staying in the city. When ever you feel like being beat, you know where to find me." Ronny smiled at her teasing and nodded his head.

Rogue had never been that nice to him and she was still trying to keep her image that way. He nodded his head again before heading back to his own rooms to work on his homework. When he got their Brooky was out side his door, singing a jingly song in an opera voice.

"Hey Buzz, miss me?" she asked, getting on her feet.

"You haven't even left yet," commented Bobby opening his door and moving in, Brooky following closely on his heels. She jumped up and landed on his bed, making the springs squeak painfully.

She did that every time she came into his room, and Ronny was convinced that one day his bed would break when she did that…and he hoped he was there to witness it.

"So sergeant pepper, go any letters from your delightful brother?"

"I only mailed my letter yesterday," said Ronny, pulling out his math homework.

"Well, no harm asking. Can I read the letters?" she asked, hopping up on her knees, causing Ronny to groan. She always asked him that and up till than he had immediately said no. His letters were personal.

Today, however, he couldn't really careless if she read his letters. He found his entire brothers letter and handed them to Brooky who immediately flopped down and began to read them by order of the date. They stayed that way for awhile, Brooky reading Bobby's letters and Ronny working through his homework. Their peace was broken when their was a knock on the door and Orroro came into the room.

"I'm glad to see you are working, Ronny," said Storm, in her soft voice. " Brooklyn, the professor would like to talk to you in his office."

"What about?"

"I'm not able to say. You should just go and find out," Storm smiled softly at the two occupants and excited. Brooky groaned and rolled onto her back, stretching her body out like a cat. Finally she glanced at Ronny who had been watching her,

"Waddya think, Buzz, should I go see him?"

"I think it would be best," said Ronny, turning back to his work. Brooky moaned again but climbed off the bed. Her body went ghost transparent before disappearing altogether.

A few moments later her body appeared again outside the Professor's office door. Brooky never appeared right into his office, she was convinced that Storm and Xavier were having a love affair and she didn't want to ghost in and catch them doing anything. She knocked softly on the door before walking in.

"Good evening, my professor dawg," said Brooky, making the 'west side' with her fingers. She glanced around the room and saw that Orroro was indeed in the room but Logan, Scott, and Doctor McCoy were also present.

"Good evening, Brooklyn. Will you take a seat?" Brooky smiled sweetly at the Professor and sat gracefully into the empty chair in the room. She crossed her legs at the ankles, and folded her hands into the lap of her red sundress.

"Brooklyn, we would like to address a matter that has concerned us," began Professor Xavier, wheeling his chair around the desk so that he was closer to Brooky. "A few weeks back you received a package in the mail, the next evening Logan discovered that you had burnt this package. I'm sure you had your reasons, but we can't help but be suspicious, as behaviour like this isn't normal." Brooky swallowed and glanced around the room at all the serious faces that were looking at her. She lost a bit of her composure as she slid down in her seat.

"What is normal sir? It all depends what someone is used to. For example, if ever night Logan and Scotty got into little green tights like Robin Hood and danced on table tops like a bar maids, people would get used to it so it was normal…a disgusting image, but still normal." Brooky paused her speech as Storm and McCoy tried to hold back their laughter as the men in question glared daggers at her. "So if I feel the sudden urge to burn my personal belongings, you can't really label it as not normal, can you?"

"I apologize, Brooklyn. I-"

"Forgiven," interrupted Brooky, once again taking her elegant pose.

"I realize that for you burning things might be normal, but in my school we must take precautions. We need to know what was in that package," said Xavier, trying to show her how serious the whole matter was. Brooky dramatically widened her eyes and made a face at Professor Xavier.

"Well if you really must know…you nosey parker you…it was my new social insurance number so I can get a job. I burnt it because I didn't want anyone to steal it and pretend to be me and get all my money." Across the room Scott snorted and possibly rolled his eyes, but his red glasses hid it very masterfully. Beside him Logan muttered something that sounded like 'figures'.

"I see, thank you for telling us."

"Oh I had a good time of it. Let us gather together and accuse me of suspicious deeds again soon!" Brooky jumped up on the coffee table and begun to spin around, her body disappearing. Silence filled the room for a few minutes after the woman left the room so dramatically. Finally it was Logan who spoke up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wont miss her when she leaves."

* * *

_Thats all for now! If anyone is reading and not reviewing, i would apreaciate if you started reviewing. I feel so much better about myself when i think people like reviewing my work._

_Ta._

_**Leh Sun**_


	8. The Colour of a Princess

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men. However I do own Marina Ocean, Brooklyn O'Connor and the deranged Mr. Cody.

_Maid of the Mer: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah Brooky is very interesting, and she always will be if i have anything to say about it._

_Gremblin: I'm so glad you reviewed! In all honesty, even if you don't review i'm still just happy to know that someone is reading my story. I loved writing the fight between Marina and Toad, so i'm pleased that you enjoyed it._

_Synch14: Lol the ice armor will come. I know Bobby hasn't used his powers in the story, but he'll be using them again soon...possible in chapter 9 or 10._

_Adler: I'm glad you love my whole 'Bobby-Grey' series. I havn't yet thought of a good name for my series. If you have any good ideas i'm happy to hear them._

_JennMel: Yeah i wrote about the Italy bunch, i think they will becoming into the story a little more in the next two chapters. I havn't forgoten them, it just isn't their time yet._

_Necrovore: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_ToadMorty: Thanks for reviewing! I love your screen name, i'm sure you've figured out that i looove Toad, i havn't yet been able to figure out why._

**The Eighth Chapter is Called: The Colour of a Princess**

The little girl with dark hair and eyes to match, sat huddled in the corner of a dirty room. The wooden floors were covered in mud, dust, and every other kind of repulsive substance, as were the walls. The one window was smudged with mud and grease, emitting the last few streams of light as the sun set in the sky.

The girls frail body shivered against her will, and she quietly wrapped her arms around herself, not daring to make a noise that would disturb the other occupants in the room. Mr. Cody sat at the worn table, another man taking the only other chair in the house. Both men were talking in low voices as they ate the chicken that Mr. Cody's friend had brought along.

As her body convulsed into more shivers, she tried hugging her worn pink sweater closer to her body. Every thing she had was pink, it was the colour of royalty, or so Mr. Cody had told her. While the two men had been eating, the little girl had watched all their movements with hungry eyes. Finally she could take it no longer and crawled slowly out of her corner and up to the men.

"Please Mr. Cody," she whispered, putting a hand on his leg. " I'm so hungry, can I please have something to eat?" Mr. Cody glanced at the other man who had a feral smile on his scruffy face. The young girl was picked up and set on her guardians lap as he stroked her raven curls.

"We've talked about this before, Princess. There is only enough for two, besides, you are a princess and princess aren't supposed to eat, it will make you ugly. You don't want to be ugly, do you Princess?" With tears brimming up in her dark eyes, the small girl shook her head feeling ashamed for asking for food.

"There, there," said Mr. Cody, patting her on the head. He reached onto the table and grabbed his bottle of beer. "Here Princess, you just go back to your corner and drink this...your hunger will pass in time." Humbly the girl took the offered bottle and slid off her guardians lap.

"Thank you, Mr. Cody," she whispered before scrambling back to her corner.

* * *

Brooky sat Indian style on Rogue's bed, drumming to the radio that was blaring across the room. Today the two women would be moving out of the mansion and living together in the city. Brooky had already packed, having only one duffel bag, and she was now waiting for Rogue to finish packing her last few items. Rogue came out of the bathroom, her hands full of cosmetics, and dumped them into her second suitcase. 

"Alright, I'm done," she said, zipping her luggage up.

"Excellent," said Brooky, jumping off the bed and picking up one of her friends bags. Together they headed down to the garage where Scott was already waiting to take them into the city.

"Shot gun!" Brooky shouted, running to the front seat. She smiled smugly at the others before climbing into the vehicle. She cranked the cd player up as she waited for Rogue, who was saying goodbye to all her friends.

They could always come and see her in the city, yet they all wanted to say goodbye anyway. Although she didn't show it, Rogue new that she would miss living at the mansion with all the other x-men, but she was convinced she was taking the right step in becoming independent. Besides, she wasn't entirely alone; she would be living with Brooky, who was considered an adult, even if by age alone.

Finally she joined Scott and Brooky in the car and they were shortly at their new apartment. Brooky had the one to find it, but Rogue had already seen it once to give her approval. She was surprised that when they arrived their was furniture in the once bare apartment.

"Where did all this come from?" asked Rogue, looking around the room in surprise.

"I did it, I hope you don't mind," said Brooky, walking into the living room. Rogue didn't say anything but laughed and plunked herself down on the pink couch. The rest of the house was decorated similarly, with bright and obtrusive colours, that were as vibrant as Brooky's personality.

"Not that I don't like the colour scheme, Brooke, but did you do the same thing to my room?" asked Rogue, her voice nervous. Brooky smiled somewhat evilly to her friend and watched in delight as Rogue's face paled a few shades.

Rogue jumped up and ran to her designated room and threw the door open. She let out a sigh of relief as she was met with light green walls, and a bed with a plain white comforter on it.

"Oh you are so evil," said Rogue, turning to Brooky, who was leaning in the door frame, a smirk gracing her smooth features.

"I go by many names," said Brooky, twirling around so her ruffly white skirt fanned out. Rogue laughed and followed her friend back into the living room to pick up her bags.

"So what's with all the pink?" asked Rogue, taking a second look of the living room. Brooky looked shocked at Rogue before throwing herself dramatically onto the couch.

"Why its the colour of a princess of course."

* * *

Although Logan had proclaimed that no one would miss the eccentric mutant when she left, many of the students, mostly the trouble makers, were mourning the loss of Brooklyn O'Connor. Ronny was definitely missing her, out of all the students, he was the one who had spent the most time with Brooky. Kids still called him Buzzer, but as soon as the Ghostly women left the building there was no more 'sergeant pepper', or evening chocolate sundaes. 

Many of the kids attempted to follow her example and create large fires in the backyard, but they were quickly chewed out by Mr. Summers and they didn't try to do it again. Rogue was also missed by the others. They had always been nervous around her skin, but for the most part, they loved her quiet and often sarcastic behavior.

Needless to say, it was going to take some time for people to get used to the absence of some of their more...colorful, house mates. However, they weren't truly rid of them, as Brooky returned during the evening meal a week later.

"Hello my darlings, isn't the moon brilliant tonight?" she asked, gliding into the room. She was wearing a white dress with green polka dots. Clashing with her outfit were rainbow colored, knee high toe socks. A few eyebrows were raised as everyone noticed the flip-flops she was wearing with her toe socks.

"Good evening, Brooklyn. It is a surprise to see you here," said the Professor, wheeling towards the woman and clasping her hand warmly.

"Well I was in the neighborhood...well actually I wasn't...but I just got home from work and I wanted to go play pool at some crummy bar with Rogue but she was to busy studying. Soooo I thought to myself 'I bet there isn't enough trouble being caused down at Charlie Xavier's joint'...so here I am!" Brooky ended her proclamation by striking a model pose, her hands held high in the air. Logan snorted and went back to his food, muttering something about annoying freaks who couldn't leave people alone. Everyone ignored him, and welcomed Brooky to the table.

"Heya Buzzer!" chirped Brooky, squeezing in between Kitty and Ronny Drake. The blonde boy smiled at her with his mouth full of food. As he smiled, his eyes wandered down to her socks and flip flops.

"I never thought about wearing toe socks with flip flops," said Kitty, grinning at the older woman's brilliance.

Brooky squinted at Kitty with a puzzled look on her face. "Flip flo...oh, you're talking about my thongs! Aren't they great?" Logan choked on his food as did a few other mutants at the table.

"Your thongs, huh?" said Scott, quirking an eyebrow so it was visible above his visor.

"Yeah my thongs! That's so what they call 'em in Australia...get with the lingo Scotty-oh."

"Someone kill me now," muttered Logan.

"I'll do it for small fee," offered Brooky.

"You're to kind, but I'll pass on the offer," replied Logan with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

From then on the meal was very loud and busy event, and by the end, Brooky had managed to get most of the students to try and balance their spoons on their noses and full glasses on their heads. She returned home to her apartment with good spirits that night. Rogue was still hunched over her text book, with papers spread out all around her.

"I am so glad I'm no longer in university," said Brooky, shutting the front door.

"You went to university?" asked Rogue in disbelief.

"Of course I did," snapped Brooky.

"Well well what did you take?" asked Rogue. She was truly curious what a mutant like Brooky could possible do in university.

"Criminology... and Drama," said Brooky, moving to the kitchen. She came out a few moments later with a beer in her hand. Flopping down on her hot pink couch, she picked up one of Rogue's text books and scanned it with her dark eyes.

"I still can't see you as a geography teacher," said Brooky, flinging the book down.

"Well I can't see you taking Criminology," Rogue replied, not bothering to look up.

"Their is nothing wrong with taking Criminology. It is a very interesting subject and its a shame so many people look down on it," said Brooky defensively. "But no more arguing for tonight, I am fatigued and must rest my head for the night." Brooky's body turned ghostly and she fazed across the room to her bedroom door.

"Oh Brook," Rogue called out. "A package came for you when you were out. Its on the table." Brooky's cheerful appearance darkened and she walked to the table to pick up the thick manila envelope.

"Thanks, pumpkin. G'night." Brooklyn silently shut the door to her room and Rogue didn't see her again until morning.

* * *

The next morning, Rogue was woken by the voices in her head arguing yet again. They never seemed to agree, while forgetting the fact that it was Rogue's head and not theirs. 

The smell of bacon wafted into her room, and Rogue quickly climbed out of bed and walked groggily into the small kitchen. 70's techno music was playing on the stereo as Brooky hopped around the kitchen in a hot pink nightshirt and tiny tight black shorts.

"Good morning, pumpkin, would you like some breakfast?" asked Brooky, waving her spatula in the air. Rogue simply nodded and shuffled over to the table to read the paper that Brooky had obviously already picked up that morning. A few moments later, Brooky set to plates filled with bacon, eggs and toast onto the table.

"Sleep good?" asked Brooky, sitting with her feet up on the chair.

"Yes, I slept _well_," said Rogue, hoping Brooky would notice the mistake in her grammar. " When I went to bed that is. Man this assignment is going to kill me."

"Yes assignments are known for being quite vicious. I remember one in high school that I swear had fangs and was about to suck my blood. Of course I screamed and next thing you know I was sent to the principals office for sleeping during class," said Brooklyn, staring out of the window with a dreamy sort of look. Rogue simply shook her head and continued to eat. Sometimes it was best to just leave Brooky and her daydreams alone.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Rogue, picking at her food again.

"Me? I gotta work this morning," said Brooky, snapping out of her daydream.

"You never did tell me where you work," said Rogue. They had been so busy getting settled in and doing assignment work, Rogue hadn't thought to ask her room mate what she actually does.

"Well," said Brooky, setting down her fork. "You know Candy's Men's lounge?"

Rogue's jaw dropped and she stared at her friend in shock, not knowing what to say. "I can see that you do...well I work at the restaurant across the street from it."

"Damn, don't do that to me girl!" exclaimed Rogue, swatting her roomy.

"Do what?" asked Brooky, oblivious to watch she had done.

"I thought you was going to tell me you were a stripper or something!" Brooky's face contorted into a look of horror and she hopped up and put her hands on her hips.

"What a terrible thing t o say! Just cause I gotta good body and a gorgeous face doesn't mean you have to go making sleazy assumptions." Rogue decided she wouldn't argue this one with Brooky, it was a losing battle. Instead she looked to the heavens and silently asked God why she always ended up making friends with the weird ones.

"So you're a waitress," she finally said.

"During the day," said Brooky, shrugging and sitting back down. "But in the evenings I work at the bar."

"Thats odd," Rogue commented.

"Why's that?"

"Well I figured you would take a job like a tattoo artist or something," said Rogue, standing up to wash the breakfast dishes. It was a rule that whoever did the cooking didn't have to do the dishes. Rogue didn't mind doing the dishes, Brooky was the better cook.

"I did work in a tattoo and piercing shop once...good times. But I've always wanted to have my own restaurant so I figure if I work in one now, I can like get to know my enemy, you know?"

"No, but good luck."

"Thanks," chirped Brooky. "Hey shouldn't you be heading down the Uni now?"

Rogue glanced at her clock and swore. She quickly dashed into her room and came out two minutes later dressed and with her bag slung over her shoulder. As she dashed towards the door Brooky called after her.

"Don't forget, you and me are clubbing tonight!" The only reply she received was the door slamming shut.

* * *

Toad was sprawled on the couch watching the living room TV. Resting on his stomach was a bowl of pop corn that he was slowly devouring. That was how Bobby found his mother's boyfriend when he came in from town that evening. 

"Still fighting?" asked Bobby, plunking himself down on the second couch. It was a rhetorical question and Toad decided not to answer. Instead Toad took the bowl off his stomach and silently offered it to the ice mutant.

A few months ago, Bobby would have been disgusted and refused, but now Toad didn't bother him and he plunged his hand into the bowl of pop corner. The two men of the house sat for awhile, watching the anorexic models stride down the catwalk on fashion television.

"So are you still fighting about the whole commitment thing?" asked Bobby, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Tah be honest wit ya, I'm not sure what we are fightin 'bout," said Toad, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to share this kind of thing with his girlfriend's son, and an x-man at that. Of course Bobby considered himself more of an ex-x-man because he wasn't about to jump up and don the leather uniform anytime soon. "I guess me an' her just weren't made for relationships."

"I think you two are great together...in disgusting sort of way, but then I'm used to it now. Tell someone else and they might run out of the house screaming and ripping out their hair."

"Oh thanks Bobby," muttered Toad, slouching even farther down in the couch. "You make me feel great."

"Hey its my job to do this to you! I have the official title of your girlfriend's son, and that means I can't be too nice to you," said Bobby, grabbing another hand-full of pop corn.

"True," said Toad, shrugging. "But I gotta say, spoiled brat that ya are, ya ain't the devil child I thought ya'd be." Bobby snorted and looked over at the green mutant. That was one of the nicest things he'd ever heard Toad say that wasn't directed towards his mother.

"You aren't to bad yourself."

* * *

When Rogue arrived home, she was met with the loud sound of the food processor blaring in the kitchen. When she went to investigate she found Brooky feeding paper into the machine. 

"Brooky! What are you doing?" Rogue shouted over the noise. Brooky jumped around in surprise, but grinned impishly when she saw who it was.

She quickly fed the last strip of paper into the machine before turning it off."What are you doing?" Rogue repeated now that the machine was silent.

"Paper machete of course," said Brooky, rolling her eyes. She dumped the shredded paper into a gooey glue mixture and began to spread it onto a inflated purple balloon. "Come on and join me."

Rogue hesitated a moment before she flung down her things and blew up her own blue balloon. As she began to paste the paper on, Rogue couldn't help but grin in delight.

"I used to do this as a kid," she admitted. Brooky smiled at her roomy. She knew Rogue didn't like to talk about her past, and it was nice to know that the girl was open to remembering some of it. "So are we still 'clubbing'?" asked Rogue, when she was almost finished.

"You bet," said Brooky, grinning with excitement. "We'll go as soon as we're cleaned up here." Rogue nodded and pasted her last strip onto the balloon.Her brow furrowed when she noticed the colour of the paper she had used. It was a piece of the manila envelope that had arrived the day before.

* * *

Clubbing was always an interesting form of entertainment for Rogue, especially when Brooklyn O'Connor was involved. Brooky loved to dance and not the way considered normal either. Watching the ghost woman dance was like buying from a lucky dip bin, you never knew what sort of surprise you would receive. Rogue would always laughed as she watched her friend dance, and often joining in herself, once she had a few beers in her and the fear of hurting others around her vanished. 

This time was the same as all the others. Rogue and Brooky had barely even sat down at their table before, Brooklyn was whisked away to the dance floor by some handsome chump trying to get lucky, leaving Rogue to relax from a day of work. With an amused expression, Rogue watched as her roomy tried to get her dance partner to rumba with her; she didn't noticing the figure approaching her until he was sitting down across form her. Rogue's eyes widened in shock before they were glazed over with a cold look.

"Hey Rogue," the man said, a smirk gracing his features.

"John," Rogue nodded, taking a sip from her beer. She struggled to show no emotions, giving John the impression of being detached and uncaring.

"Its Pyro," the young man growled. He didn't say anything until a waitress arrived with his own beer. "So are you happy to see me?" John asked, leaning cockily back in his chair.

"Not really." Rogue looked back at the dance floor where Brooky was now doing what looked like mix between river dancing and the salsa...Rogue no longer found it so humorous.

"I see you've broken yourself of from Xavier and his band of idiots," John said, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Not at all, I've merely moved closer to the University for convenience," said Rogue, meeting his eyes for the first time. John didn't reply to her comment but gave her a look suggesting that he believed otherwise. Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want with me John?"

"Nothing, I came to see you," said John, looking insulted. Rogue was not inclined to believe him.

"Yeah right.

"Its true. I care about you Rogue." Rogue snorted, and loudly banged her beer bottle onto the table.

"John, I've known you for quite some time, at one time I could even call you my friend. Because of this, I also know that you never act without a reason. You don't just visit people because you 'care' about them...what has Magneto asked you to do this time?" John pretended to look offended by Rogue's words, but it was obvious that he was faking it.

"You hurt me real bad Rogue, one would think you didn't want me around."

"I don't, so beat it," snapped Rogue, her cold eyes shooting him an angry glare. John smirked as he slid from his seat. His eyes flicked momentarily to Brooky who was still dancing, before he looked back at Rogue and smirked.

"I'll see you soon."

Before Rogue could ask him what he meant, John turned and weaved his way into the crowd, out of sight, and out of the building. Rogue waited a few minutes just to make sure he was gone, before she jumped from her chair and shoved her way through the dancing couples to reach her roommate.

"Brooky, its time to go," she said, grabbing her friend.

"Already, but Vince and I haven't done the foxtrot yet!" exclaimed Brooky, looking ticked with her friend.

"Brooky, it is time to go," Rogue repeated, meeting eyes with the other mutant.

Brooky's eyes flashed with the recognition that something was wrong with her friend and she quickly nodded. She patted her latest dance partner on his muscular chest before taking Rogue's arm and leading the girl out of the building and into the cool night air.

* * *

_This has nothing to do with my story but i think everyone needs a moment where they can be proud and big headed. :D The other day i clicked on that 'Stats' button and i found out my first X-Men fic, 'The Difference' was put in a C2, Magnetos Island. I guess that may not be so interesting to some people...but i'm thrilled anyway, it means someone actually read my story lol._

_Now Review my lovelys and you will escape the punishment of being plunked into a bathtub of vomit coloured bubbles and man eating rubber-duckies!_

_Luvs to you!_

_Lehcar Sundance, better known as the Queen Fairy._


	9. The Halabaloo

**The Ninth Chapter is Called: The Hullabaloo **

"Rainbows make the world go around, wouldn't you say so?" asked Brooky, as she carefully wrapped her rainbow scarf around her neck. She looked down at Rogue for a reply, but the other mutant was staring off into space, showing no sign of hearing her friends words of knowledge. "What's bothering you, pumpkin?" asked Brooky, flopping down beside her friend on the couch.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just work, you know," said Rogue, not meeting Brooky's eyes.

"I know what it is like to be bothered by work, and that isn't what's bugging you," said Brooky, her eyes not leaving Rogue's face. "Is it about that guy who was talking with you at the club the other night?"

"Him? Nah, he was just some guy I used to know," said Rogue, waving her hand dismissively.

"I believe you, but that still doesn't answer my question. Did this guy you used to know say something that has made you so agitated? Don't go blaming it on the fire ants, they're out of fashion."

"Its nothing Brooky...well maybe it is something, I don't know," said Rogue, flinging herself off the couch so that she was looking down at her friend. "Its just when he left he said 'I'll see you soon', like he knew something that I didn't. It was unnerving." Brooklyn giggled and sprawled herself across the hot pink couch.

"It sounds like that was his intention. Don't worry about it pumpkin I'm sure you'll never see his semi cute, but toasty hot face -or rear- again." As Brooky finished the sentence the lights flickered out in the apartment. Rogue screamed and surprise but Brooky just laughed and climbed up to flick the switch a few times.

"Did you pay the power bill?" asked Brooky, when the lights refused to ignite again.

"Yeah, I did last Friday."

The quiet house echoed with the loud squeak the front door emitted as it was slowly pushed open. Rogue's heart jumped in fear and she looked over at her roommate. Brooklyn was definatly not laughing anymore, yet she was remaining very calm.

"Pumpkin I want you to stay close to the floor and go to bathroom, go out the window and down the fire escape. Go to the school, I'll meet you there."

To scared to complain, Rogue shakily got to her hands and knees and crawled to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of the room. Brooky grabbed a near by lamp and pushed it to the ground and then quickly pressed her back against the wall next to the living room door. She tried to quite her breathing as she waited.

After a few second, a shadowy figure stole through the door, its footsteps silent on the carpeted floor. Brooky's body became like a ghost as she fazed behind the intruder and grabbed the person from behind. The intruder was as equally skilled as Brooky and they struggled against one another in the darkness. "Leave her alone," gravely voice hissed in Brooky's ear.

"Leave who alone?" asked Brooky, tightening her grip on her opponent. She received no reply, instead Brooky was thrown against the wall.

Realizing that she wouldn't win this time, Brooky's body disappeared as she fazed out of the building, leaving the intruder alone in the darkness.

* * *

At Xavier's mansion, the most of the kids were lounging around in the rec room, doing their separate things. Their peace was broken as the double doors banged open and a frantic looking Rogue burst in. 

"Where's the professor?" she gasped, ignoring the greetings of the other kids. Ronny Drake jumped to his feet and ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her trembling shoulders.

"Where's the professor," Rogue repeated, her eyes filled with panic.

"I'll take you to him, he's in a teachers meeting." Ronny gabbed Rogue's hand and led her through the mansion to where Professor Xavier and the other adults were gathered.

When they neared the conference room, the doors were quickly pulled open by Storm; the professor knew they were coming.

"Professor, some one attacked us in the apartment...Brooky is still there, you gotta help her!" Rogue exclaimed as she rushed into the room. Scott and Logan jumped up and the Professor opened his mouth to speak. Just then Brooky materialized in thin air.

"Here I am! I hope you didn't finish all of the muffins!" Her declaration was met with a shriek and she had to quickly dodge a coffee mug that was thrown at her head.

"How could you scare me like that!" screamed Rogue, lobbing a glass paperweight at her roommate's head. " I thought you were going to be killed! I thought _I_ was going to be killed, weren't you worried? Of course not, all you care about are...are your freaking muffins!"

Rogue went to grab another heavy object to lob at her friend, but Logan grabbed her from behind. Considering Rogue possessed super human strength, Logan wouldn't have been able to restrain the strong mutant, but it was enough to calm her down.

Brooky was crouched behind a coffee table, her eyes wide with shock, her black curls sticking out in ever direction. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for someone to speak. Finally it as Brooky who (still hidden behind the coffee table) ventured to speak.  
"So..._are_ there any muffins?"

Rogue shrieked and shoved Logan away before storming out of the room. A few of the rooms occupants winced as they heard her colorful language echoing down the hall.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on?" asked Ronny, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Heya Sargent!" said Brooky, jumping from behind the table. It was then that the others noticed her appearance. Her clothing was torn and dirty, her hair was disheveled and a dark purple bruise was beginning to form under her left eye.

"Brooklyn, do you know who attacked you?" asked Professor Xavier.

"Nah I didn't have the chance to find out...but I am soooo bummed, the loser stole my scarf...but I would talk to Rogue, I think she has an idea about who might have done it."

"Thank you, Brooklyn. Why don't you let Hank take you down to get cleaned up," suggested the professor. Hank stood up to escort Brooky out but she just waved him away.

"A cold pack for the shiner, a beer and a hot bath with purple bubbles is all I need...but thanks for the offer. I'll take my old room." Brooky walked out of the room, but promptly stuck her head back in and waved her finger accusingly. "And if you find any muffins, you let me know."

* * *

Logan walked through the apartment, his senses searching for any other occupant. Finding that the intruder was no longer there, Logan looked around the living room. 

Lamps and furniture were tipped over and there was a hole in one of the walls. Bending down, Logan picked up a rainbow scarf that had a huge rip in it.

"There it is! I am so relieved, I thought the loser stole it." Brooky strode into the room and plucked the scarf from Logan's hands, wrapping it around her neck.

"Get what you need, then we're leaving," grunted Logan, leaning against the wall while eying the pink couch suspiciously.

Rogue and Brooky quickly gathered up their personal belongings to take back to the mansion with them. They weren't going to hang around in the apartment to see if their attacker would return.

On the way out, Brooky paused to check the mailbox. Turning in the doorway, Logan looked just in time to see Brooky, slide a manila envelope into her large sack.

* * *

"Why would Pyro, attack Rogue?" asked Scott. Across the desk, Professor Xavier's brow was furrowed.  
"I don't think it was John who attacked, but he certainly knew it was going to happen." Still deep in thought, the professor, took a drink of his tea that had been going cold on his desk. 

"But _why_? I don't get why someone wanted to attack Rogue," said Scott, not able to wrap his mind around the problem.

"I don't think it was Rogue the person was after...there is something Brooklyn is failing to tell us."

* * *

The next morning, Ronny headed to Brooky's room to deliver her coffee at the Professor's request. Xavier wouldn't break his promise, he wouldn't enter Brooky's mind without permission, but that didn't mean he would not try to discover her secrets by other means. 

Unfortunately his ways weren't working. If Brooky would tell her secrets to anyone it would probably be Ronny Drake. At first the new mutant had been angry at the suggestions the leaders were giving him, but after hearing about the mysterious envelopes and the risk on both Rogue and Brooky's lives, he said he would consider their offer.

"Hey Buzzer!" said Brooky, flinging open her door tolet her friend in. Together they drank the coffee. When they were finished, Brooky jumped up and began putting clothing into a small bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Ronny, who was sprawled comfortably across Brooky's bed.

"I'm packing, I'm decided that I need a vacation...don't look so down, I'll only be gone for a week or two," said Brooky, pinching Ronny's cheek. When she released him she glances at him slyly. "You know, Rogue's pretty upset about the whole attack thing...and with me going, she'll need quite a bit of comforting."

"Just what are you suggesting?" asked Ronny, his cheeks turning red.

"You know what I'm suggesting, lover boy! You have a crush on Rogue and its time to act on it," said Brooky, winking at Ronny, causing him to blush even brighter. He began to squirm uncomfortably, trying desperately to get the colour to leave his cheeks. "Well you just think about what I've said," said Brooky, going into her bathroom to grab her toiletries.

Glancing at her bags, Ronny noticed one of the mysterious manila envelopes sticking out of the bag. Glancing at the bathroom door Ronny quickly grabbed the envelope and held it behind his back.

"I better go, I've got homework to do," Ronny called.

"Alright Buzzer baby. I'll see you later alligator."

"See ya, Brooke." Ronny hastily left the room and headed for his room.

Without even looking in the envelope he shoved it under his mattress. It would remain their for the next few hours while he decided whether or not he should betray his first mutant friends trust by looking at its contents.

* * *

"Drake, have you seen Brooky, the professor wants to see her," said Logan, entering the kitchen where Ronny and Rogue were making sandwiches. 

"She's not here, she left a few hours ago," said Ronny, squirting mustard thickly onto his bread.

"Where'd she go?" asked Logan, looking thoroughly ticked off.

"Dunno," said Ronny, shrugging his shoulders. "Said she was going on a vacation or a week or two. Promised she'd be back though."

"Vacation?"asked Logan in annoyance. "She could have told us where she was going. For 37 she could act with a bit of maturity." Rogue suddenly laughed and smiled at Logan with humor dancing in her eyes.

"What?" snapped Logan, not having a good day.

"Brooky is not 37, she's 27," said Rogue, grinning at her sandwich meat.

"Damn the brat. She told me she was 37, I just figured she looked young cause of her mutation. Can't she just act normal like everyone else," said Logan, scowling. Everything about the strange mutant girl just annoyed him to no end. He sat down at the kitchen table and ate the sandwich Rogue handed him.

"Actually, no," said Rogue, swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "Even in university she had to be strange; she took criminology," said Rogue.

Logan snorted and muttered something to himself that the two other mutants in the room couldn't catch. Ronny who had been grinning to himself suddenly jerked, spilling his drink across the counter.

"Buzz, you spaz," snapped Rogue jumping away from the table. Ronny didn't look at all sorry, instead he had a puzzled and shocked look on his face.

"Doesn't Brooky have amnesia?" he asked.

"Of course she does, you see everything about that girl needs to be strange," said Logan, wiping the table.

"If she has amnesia, how did she know her age, how did she know she took criminology in university, how did she know she went to university?" said Ronny, beginning to panic. Logan and Rogue stood still, shock reflecting on both of their stunned faces.

"She coulda been making all that stuff up," said Logan, looking expectantly at Rogue.

"No, she talked about them to easily, she even had memories from high school...she wasn't making it up," said Rogue, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

"I gotta tell the professor." Logan jumped from the table and dashed out of the room, leaving Ronny and Rogue alone.

Tears were beginning to stream down Rogue's face and slowly Ronny moved close to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Overwhelmed by emotion, Rogue pushed her face into Ronny's shoulder and continued to cry.

* * *

A leaders meeting was quickly called to share this new information. Rogue and Ronny were also welcomed because they were the closest to the woman in question. 

"I should have seen this coming," said the Professor. Out of all the leaders gathered, he was the one who had manged to keep calm about the revelation. "That was the reason she didn't want you to read her mind, she knew you'd discover the truth," said Storm.

"But what is the truth?" asked Scott. Although he hadn't remained as calm as the Professor, Scott wasn't surprised by the discovery that Brooky was lying. He had always thought she was a strange girl and nothing was beneath her. "She had to be faking amnesia for a reason. What was she getting out of all this?"

Ronny gasped suddenly and fled from the room, leaving the others puzzled by his actions. He came back a few minutes later with a manila envelope clasped in his trembling hands. The others in the room looked amazed. They all wondered how such a new recruit managed to get his hands on one of the illusive envelopes that Brooklyn O'Connor always received.

Ronny set the envelope on the table and slowly lifted the flap that Brooky had opened earlier. He reaches his hand in and pulled out a stack of paper. On the first page their was a picture taken of a woman unaware of the shot being taken. She was smiling at someone, her eclectic blue eyes alight with pleasure.

Ronny thought she looked familiar and judging from the audible gasps in the room, the others knew exactly who the woman was. Ronny scanned the paper that was filled with information about the woman and one thing made his heart stop cold. On the top of the paper was a name.

Marina Ocean.


	10. Ghost Busters I

**The Tenth Chapter is Called: Ghost Busters Part I**

Marina Ocean was very quite, something that was virtually impossible for her. A week after 'the fight' she went into her room and only came out to grab some food before retreating again.

On a very warm Sunday afternoon, she finally came out of her room, to find the men of the house. To her surprise, Toad and Bobby were sitting together at the patio table, beers in hand. They both looked startled to see Marina, and they both jumped to get her a chair and beer.

"Hey fellas, I've been thinking," began Marina, taking a nervous sip from her beer. "This relationship isn't going to work out and...well Tony, I think that either you or me should leave. After much thought I've decided that I should probably be the one to go."

Toad leaned back in his chair, he had a feeling this talk would be coming so he wasn't really surprised. The trio didn't talk for a few minutes but finally Bobby broke the silence.

"I'll be staying."

"What?" asked Marina, a hurt expression on her face. "I thought you would want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you Marina," began Bobby, not meeting his mothers eyes. He was beginning to feel guilty. "But I'm learning so much here, and I'm enjoying myself, and I'm just not ready to leave."

"Fine wif me," said Toad, shrugging his shoulders. As long as the ice boy didn't get in his way then he had no problem whether or not the boy stayed or went.

Marina nodded, understanding her sons reasoning, but she couldn't help feeling hurt by her sons decision. "When will you be leavin, 'Rina?"

"Tomorrow m-" Marina suddenly gasped and slumped forward in her chair.

"Marina, whats wrong?" asked Bobby, jumping up. Marina pulled her hand away from her stomach to find it covered in blood. Bobby looked in confusion from her bloodied hand to the wound in her stomach.

"Bloody 'ell, she's been shot!" shouted Toad, jumping from his own chair and scanning the area. Marina quickly morphed into water and back again, healing her wound.

She only just changed back into human form when there was another slugging noise and Marina doubled over, clutching a new bullet wound.

Toad's large eyes caught sight of some movement on the ivy covered wall that surrounded the estate and he quickly lept over to investigate. When he got to the top of the wall, their was no sign of the attacker.

* * *

"I don't get it," said Ronny, clutching the photo of Marina Ocean in his gloved hands. He was aboard the jet with the other x-men, heading straight for Italy. At first they didn't want the new mutant to come but he had connections with both Brooky and Bobby and so they decided it was best for him to join them on the mission. "Why does Brooky want to go after Bobby's mother?" 

Storm and Cyclops looked at each other, conveying their sympathy for the teen. Because of Ronny's attachment for Brooky, his mind couldn't figure out what the delema was. Cyclops sighed and sat next to Ronny.

"Ronny...Brooky...she isn't what she seems. Those envelopes she always got, well they had information about other people as well."

"What would she want with the information?" asked Ronny, barely above a whisper.

"She...she kills them, Ronny. She's payed to kill them."

Ronny ducked his head and wiped away a tear that fell from his blue eyes. He knew what Brooky was, he just didn't want to believe it. Brooky had been his friend yet she ran off to kill his brother's mother.

"We'll get her, don't worry Ron," said Scott, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We're coming up to the village now," called Storm, from the front. Scott, squeezed Ronny's shoulder and left to help Storm land the jet.

* * *

"Why is someone trying to kill us?" asked Bobby, once they were in the safety of their house. 

"Not us kid, jus' Marina. The guy woulda shot us all in seconds if 'e wanted us all dead," said Toad, as he locked all the doors and windows.

From experience, Toad new it would take more than locked doors and windows to keep the person out, but in moving to Italy with Marina, he failed to prepare better defenses around his house. Despite the lack of security, Toad and Marina were keeping very calm about the whole ordeal; Bobby on the other hand was jumpy and afraid.

"Wh-where is he?" asked Bobby peeking out one of the closed curtains. He whirled around when their was a loud clunk from upstairs. The trio froze when they heard a female voice singing.

"_Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posy...ring around the rosy a pocket full of posy."_

"Stay 'ere,"said Toad, moving silently towards the staircase. Marina motioned for Bobby to stay put, and she followed her ex up the staircase. Bobby strained his ears to hear any sound coming from his mother but they had not yet been caught.

"_Husha, Husha, we all fall down,"_ Bobby yelped as the final words of the nursery rhyme were whispered in his ear. A feminine hand wrapped around his mouth and a booted foot kicked his knees out so he fell to the floor. Bobby began to breath heavily through his nose, panic beginning to take hold of him. Would this woman kill him to get to his mother, would she succeed in exterminating his only blood relation?

Bobby began to see red, and he screamed as a icy pain shot through his entire body. Ice began to form over his entire body just like it had once before in the forest when he saw Marina get shot.

Spikes of ice stuck out on his back and the woman screamed and jumped away before she was stabbed. Bobby spun around, and looked at his enemy. He was surprised to find it was only a young woman in a grinning at him playfully. She was wearing a loose, forest green sundress, with tight black Lycra shorts on.

Although the smile wasn't cruel, it only spurred the Iceman on. He swung his arm sharply at her, only to hit thin air. "I'm not going to hurt you," said the woman, who was now standing behind him. "_He_ would never forgive me if I did."

"What about Marina, you shot her," said Iceman, turning around but not lashing out at the woman.

"Yes I did shoot her, but I'm not going to shoot you." The woman smiled calmly at Bobby. She tried to take a step towards him, but gasped when she realized that her feet were frozen to the ground. "Well done!" she exclaimed, giving Iceman the thumbs up. She thought the game was over, but Bobby wasn't finished. He brought back his icy arm and smashed it into the womans head. She yelped and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Marina!" Iceman shouted, crouching down beside the woman. Marina and Toad ran into the room, and looked from Bobby to the attacker, surprise written on both their faces.

"Bobby-Grey are you alright? You're..well...you're an iceman!" said Marina. She didn't step to close to her son, knowing that she would freeze if she did. Bobby scrunched up his face and after a few seconds his ice form began to crumble away until all the remained was a bit of frost in his hair.

"I got her," gasped Bobby, falling to his knees in exhaustion. There was a sudden bang out in the hallway as the front door smashed open, and moments later Logan burst into the room. "Logan!" exclaimed Bobby. Logan ignored the teen and turned back to the hallway.

"She's here...Marina's alive."

Toad, Marina, and Bobby watched with mouths agape as the whole x-men team swarmed into their lounge room. Even more surprising was Ronny Drake who came in last, a dejected look on his face.

"Ronny!" Bobby struggled to his feet, to hug his brother, but stopped when he realized his brother was not paying attention, but instead staring down at the attackers prone figure. "Ronny?" asked Bobby, attentively touching his brother's arm. Ronny didn't respond but fell to his knees and began to shake the woman.

"Brooky wake up! Brooky!" He shouted, shoving the girl.

"You know 'er?" asked Toad, making himself noticeable for the first time since the x-men arrived.

"She stayed with us at the school for awhile claiming amnesia. We only just saw through the facade, unfortunately she was already headed your way," explained Scott. From the floor Brooky moaned and without opening her eyes she began to massage her forehead.

"Owwww! That is going to leave one nasty bruise." Opening her eyes, Brooky grabbed a chunk of ice from the floor and put it to her bruised head. "Heya Buzzer."

"How could you?" asked Ronny, glaring at the ghostly mutant. "How could you try to kill my own brother? You we're my friend, Brooky!" Ronny grabbed for Brooky but she fazed out of the way.

"Listen Sarg, I didn't even put a scratch on your brother...honest! Just ask him." Brooky continued to edge away, but Ronny kept approaching. A pair of strong arms grabbed Brooky from behind, keeping her from running away. Brooky began to struggle, kicking her legs, but the hands wouldn't let go.  
"Damnit Logan I wasn't going to run!" screamed Brooky, trying to kick at her captors shins.

"Ya sure ain't now," snapped Logan, only holding the girl tighter.

"I hate you," snapped Brooky, as she stopped trying to escape. Logan just grunted. He didn't even need to say anything to let her know that he reciprocated. When Brooky had settled a bit, the Professor wheeled into the room and over to where Logan was holding her.

"Brooklyn." He greeted, nodding his bald head in her direction. " You have to options. Either you let me into your mind, or you tell all of us the truth this time." The professor waited patiently as Brooky seemed to be considering her options.

"What will happen after I tell you anything?" asked Brooky, eying the professor suspiciously.

"We will decide whether or not it would be best to turn you into the authorities, or to release you."

Brooklyn seemed to be struggling to keep her tears at bay as she mulled over her decision; she had never felt comfortable sharing her past life with anyone. "I'll let you in, Prof. But I would prefer to do it without Logan cuddling me like he does his pillow."

Logan growled at her accusation and Brooky looked up and winked at him. She didn't have proof that he hugged his pillow but if she got out of the mess, she would find that proof. Professor Xavier nodded to Logan. The the gruff man released his vice grip on Brooky, but he held tightly to her wrist. If she tried to ghost away, she would have to take him with her.

"Why don't we all head to the living room?" asked Marina. She ushered everyone out of the dining room and into the lounge. The professor waited until they were all seated before he approached Brooky. The young woman seemed to be quivering slightly and she jerked when Professor Xavier reached out to touch her head.

"This wont hurt, Brooklyn. Just hold still," said the Professor, his voice calm and soothing. Brooky nodded and held still but she abruptly gripped Logan's arm, holding it tightly. Professor Xavier lightly touched his hand to her temple and her grip relaxed and her eyes slid shut. Xavier saw a burst of bright light and he was then in her mind.

Most minds that he entered looked like large or small houses. Each room in the house contained certain memories. In most of the x-mens' cases their mind was laid out like the mansion, a place where they felt the safest. But Brooklyn O'Connor's mind was so jumbled that it took the professor a moment to realize where he was.

He was standing outside on hard dirt ground with stormy skies above him. A few meters away was the entrance way to a large circus. He could hear music and see the lights coming from the theme park, as well as the many tents that littered the ground. That was where Brooky kept her memories. Charles Xavier stood up from his wheelchair and walked into the abandoned circus ground.

In front of him, a carousel started up, the smiling horses moving up and down and the tinkly music beginning to chime. As the horses spun around, a young girl with black curly hair appeared on the black horse that looked more evil than all the others.

"Psssssst," she called to Xavier. She passed around once more before she spoke. "There's a door in the center, sir." Her horse spun out of sight again and when it appeared, she was gone.

Professor Xavier moved cautiously to the merry-go-round and hopped up between two horses. He moved along the spinning platform until he got to the center piece, which seemed like a sparky gold wall. At second glance, he noticed that part of the golden designed looked like a door knob. He turned it and instantly there was a burst of light and one of Brooky's contained memories threw itself into motion...

* * *

_Part II coming soon_


	11. Ghost Busters II

**The Eleventh Chapter is Called: Ghost Busters part II**

_He turned it and instantly there was a burst of light and one of Brooky's contained memories threw itself into motion..._

The girl with curly black hair sat in the corner of a school playground, singing to herself as she played with a pile of dirt. Around her the boys were playing games of sports and tag, and the girls were playing with skipping ropes or joining in with a few of the boys less violent games. None of them even spared a glance at the pink clad girl in the corner, and she seemed to not notice them either.

A ball suddenly rolled over to the girl and she stopped singing and picked it up. Sounds of feet on pavement told her someone was approaching and she looked up to see a group of four boys standing over her.

"Hello Gentlemen. Lovely day for a recess wouldn't you say?" she asked, squinting at them because of the sun shining behind their heads.

"Give us our ball, freak," demanded the boy. The young girl had quickly been labeled the crazy girl only a day after being at school and she never shed that title, even months into the school year.

"You can call me by my name," said the girl, holding the ball behind her back. "You do know my name, don't you?"

"Weirdos like you don't need names, no give us our ball," snapped another boy, swiping for the ball.

"No!" exclaimed the girl, her eyes bright with determination. "Until you know my name, you wont get your ball back." Moments later, the curly haired girl found herself racing around the school grounds with more than six angry kids chasing her to get their ball back.

The girl dropped the ball but they no longer cared about it, they all wanted to get the crazy kid. The girl stumbled, running out of breath. She wouldn't be able to run for much longer. When she tripped a second time she screwed her eyes shut and wished that she was anywhere but there. Suddenly the sounds of the school ground disappeared and their was a crash of glass.

"Brooky what the hell are you doing here?" The girl opened her eyes and gasped; she was back home! Mr. Cody had dropped his tea cup in surprise when his ward and mysteriously appeared in the house. His first instinct was to throw the child out, but instead an idea stuck him and he beckoned the girl over.

"Princess," he said, taking the girl onto his lap. "Mr. Cody is very proud that you did that. Will you do it again?" Brooky nodded shyly and closed her eyes again, moments later her body disappeared and a short while after that she walked out of the adjacent room. Mr. Cody smiled widely and clapped for the proud little girl.

"You go back to school Princess, Mr. Cody will have some people for you to meet when you get home."

* * *

With a rush, Charles Xavier found himself standing outside the golden door again. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the door. 

While he had been watching the memory the horses had stopped spinning on the carousel, so it was easier to get off the ride.

"Pssssst!" Xavier saw the young Brooky waving at him a few meters away. She was now wearing a fluffy pink dress and a sparkling silver tiara. She didn't wait for Xavier to approach before she giggled and ran into a near by tent.

Charles went to the tent she had entered. On the outside was a sign indicating that it was the hall of mirrors. He pulled back the flap and entered, preparing to feel another rush of memories. This time however, Xavier entered the tent completely and found himself in a confusing tunnel of mirrors. He looked into one of the mirrors and instead of seeing himself he was once again in a memory.

* * *

Professor Xavier saw a much older Brooky in the memory. She was wearing the clothing that they had found her in. She was looking worried and throwing things rapidly into her duffel bag. She shrieked as the door burst open but relaxed when she saw who it was. 

A man was was in his early thirties stood in the entrance way, his clothing rugged and tired. He obviously didn't have to much money.

"They'll get you Brooky. Do the job like you are supposed to!" he said, obvious concern for the girl in his eyes.

"I can't Jack," said Brooky, not looking up from her packing. "I can't do it. I wont kill for Tanner, not again." Jack sighed and ran his hands through his auburn hair.

"What about Mr. Cody, Brook? Do you really want him to die because you refuse to do your job?" Brooky spun around and faced Jack, with pain in her eyes.

"I will take my chances, Jack. I don't care if Mr. Cody and I both have to die...I refuse to kill a mother and her children. I'm going and you can stay or come."

"I value my life, Brook," said Jack. He took a step forward and held onto her shoulders. "They'll kill me if they found I let you go. You have five minutes...then I'll tell them that you've run."

Jack pulled Brooky forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Brooky closed her eyes and accepted the kiss but as soon as they parted she shuddered and slapped him hard across the face.

"You're an awful friend, Jack." Brooky picked up her bag and fazed out of the building.

In a lush forest, night's darkness swept through the trees, dancing with the wind. All was quiet but for the whistle of the air as the trees brushed against one another. Mingling with the nights music, the thudding of feet could be heard, pounding on the hard dirt.

Suddenly a woman with hair as dark as the night burst through the trees, swatting offending branches out of her face. A look of terror shone in her dark eyes as she struggled to breath properly. Jack hadn't been lying when he said five minutes.

Brooky had hoped to be farther away by then. She yelped as she suddenly tripped over a tree branch, sharp pain coursing through her foot.

"I hear her!" shouted a man, his voice drawing near. The woman's eyes widened in fear as she saw lights flicker through the trees. Abandoning the bag she had been carrying, the woman climbed from the ground and continued running, ignoring the pain in her foot.

She panicked as the angry voices grew closer once again stumbling onto the hard ground. Instead of picking herself up, the woman huddled behind two large trees, hoping that she would go unnoticed by her pursuers. All her hopes were dashed as she heard a loud howl.

They had dogs!

The woman jumped from her spot and ran ahead as the dogs got closer. She gasped for air expecting her lungs would burst at any moment, screaming loudly as a large hound dog pounced at her, grabbing her dirty sundress in its large teeth. She struggled with the beast but the lights and voices were coming closer, They were going to get her!

Brooky clawed franticly at the ground trying to get away. She would not be caught, she would not submit to their treatment. She had to get away. Brooklyn grabbed a large branch and clubbed the vicious dog away from her.

She stood up to run but a hand lashed out from behind a tree, smashing into the side of her face. Brooklyn cried out in pain and clutched her face. To her horror, Jack stepped out from behind the tree.

"Please, Jack. Please don't. " Brooky begged, still clutching her face. Jack looked uncertain but he held his hand out to her.

"Brook, give me your jacket, I'll lead them away." Brooky nodded and quickly shed her jean jacket, handing it over to her former friend. She bit back a scream as his fist was flung towards her head once more. Brooky blacked out and fell to the forest floor.

* * *

The memory faded away and Charles found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror. He moved to the next mirror and waited for the next memory to appear.

* * *

He found himself looking at the puzzling girl once again. This time she was about fifteen years of age. Instead of the short bob of black curls that she usually had, her hair flowed down her back like a dark fountain, and was wearing a green head band to keep it out of her face. 

She was standing in a forest and seemed to be listening intently. There was a sudden snap of a twig and Brooky gasped and fazed away just in time to miss a shot fired at her. The cartridge hit a nearby tree and red paint splattered everywhere.

Brooky moved quickly and silently appeared behind the man that had fired at her. She shoved him against the tree, snatched his gun and fired at him point blank in a matter of seconds. He gasped and looked down at the red mark all over his black clothing.

"You did that too easily!"

"Be quiet Jack. You might be out but I'm still in." Brooky reloaded the paint gun and fazed away. One down, one more to go. Brooky fazed up into a tree and waited.

Moments later she saw what she thought was a bush, start to move, and realized that it was her target. She quickly aimed and fired two quick shots. The first one grazed her target but the second one hit him in the chest.

"Very good, Brooklyn. Your training is almost done," said the man, pulling off his protective mask. "I'm sure Mr. Cody is very proud of his prodigy," said the man, his voice slimy.

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner. I try my best," said Brooky, fazing to the ground.

"In fact," continued Mr. Tanner. "I think its time to go on your first _real_ mission. How does that sound?"

"I don't know, Mr. Tanner." said Brooky, looking uneasy. "What if I'm not able to go through with it?"

"Brooklyn," said Mr. Tanner, cupping the teenager's chin. "You've always had personality, never morals. Besides, this is not the first time you've killed someone...only this time you've been trained properly." Brooky jerked away and stared at Mr. Tanner with wide eyes.

"H-h-how do you know about that? I n-never t-told anyone b-but...Jack." Brooklyn whipped around to where Jack was standing looking guilty.

"Jack you bastard!"

"Language Brooky, " said Jack, nervously backing away from her. He didn't get very far before Brooky ran tackled him to the ground and began to punch him in the face.

Mr. Tanner just stood on the side and laughed; she was ready.

* * *

Charles Xavier moved back from the mirror, deciding if he should enter yet another. Each memory seemed to be worse than the one before. Brooklyn had lived a horrific life, and Xavier knew that things weren't about to get any better. He wiped his brow with his handkerchief and then approached the final memory mirror in the tent.

* * *

In the last mirror, Brooky appeared to be no older than five. She was standing on a tall chair near a dirty sink, scrubbing a pile of dishes with a tattered brush. As she worked, she wiped a strand of hair out of her face, rubbing a streak of grime across her face. A large plate slid through her small fingers and smashed on the floor. 

"What have you done now, girl?" asked Mr. Cody, running into the room. He looked angered at the small girls accident. "Can't you do anything right?"

Brooky wiped away the tears from her eyes and shook her head. She reached for another plate, but it to slipped and broke on the floor. Mr. Cody stormed up to the girl and back handed her. With tears pouring down her face, Brooklyn put her hands on her hips and glared at the man.

"You are a mean man! I don't have to work for you!" she shrieked, stomping her foot. "I don't need you!" Brooky, wiped her eyes and jumped from her stool. She ran out of the house and didn't stop until she was standing on a large bridge.

She leaned on the rails of Brooklyn Bridge trying to see over the ledge to look at the water. She shoved her mop of black curls out of her face as the icy wind continued to tug at her hair and clothing. As she pulled her pink raincoat tighter, Brooky struggled not to shiver.

It was frightfully cold but she was determined not to leave before looking over the bridge. Jumping on both feet, Brooky tried to hoist herself up. She stopped hopping up and down when a shadow fell in her vision. Tilting her small head up, she looked into the face of Mr. Cody. He was a peculiar looking character, with hair was so blonde it looked like he had no hair at all. It made him very scary when he was mad.

"Can you see the water, Princess?" he asked, acting as though there had been no fight between them. If that was the way he was going to act, Brooky had no problems going along with it.

"Nuh-uh. Mr. Cody, I keep trying and I still can't see nothing," said the girl, shyly sucking on her fingers. Cold fingers.

"Let me help you, Princess," said Mr. Cody, a sickening grin curling onto his thin lips. He lifted the young girl up into his arms and held her so she could look down at the torrent water.

"Oh its sooooo beautiful," cooed Brooky, leaning farther over the edge of the bridge.

"Yes it is," said Mr. Cody, his pale eyes glowing brighter. "Here let me give you a closer look." The girl let out a piercing scream as Mr. Cody threw her over the edge, only holding onto her ankles so that she would dangle in the air.

"Stop it!" the girl shrieked, her dark eyes conveying the terror she was feeling. "Mr. Cody!" she shrieked again, her voice becoming hoarse and desperate. Finally Mr. Cody pulled her in, his eyes shining with delight.

The little girls body quivered in terror but instead of running away she ran into Mr. Cody's open arms and he held her tightly, rubbing her back in comfort.

"You see, Princess? That is why you will always need me."

* * *

Once again Charles Xavier wiped his face and hurried out of the tent to breath the fresh air. Near by the flap of a tent was fluttering in the none existent wind. On the sign it said _'Tent of Horrors'_. Slowly, almost against his own will, Xavier approached the tent, and entered.

* * *

Brooklyn must have been about thirteen. She had just climbed off a school bus at the edge of town, and was moving down a long country road. She was wearing a navy blue school uniform and a knapsack of the matching colour. 

She was swinging her bag as she skipped along, singing a song that she had learned how to play in music class that morning. She walked down a long forest driveway and entered the small house on the property.

"Mr. Cody? Mr. Cody? I'm sorry I'm late, Miss Heckleton wanted to talk to me about my assignment. Mr. Cody?" Brooky quickly looked through all the rooms of the house but couldn't find her guardian anywhere.

There was a man sitting in the kitchen, but it was not her guardian. It was Kirk, a friend of her guardians that sometimes came over to play poker. Brooklyn didn't like him. He always looked at her funny and whenever she sat near him he would stroke her hand in the most disconcerting way.

"Mr. Cody's gone to get us some beer for tonight, little lady," said Kirk, giving her the look that made her just want to run away and hide. "Why don't you come and sit with me?" Kirk pulled a chair so it was facing him.

Brooky wanted to decline but Mr. Cody always told her that she could not be rude or anger his friends. Brooky slowly set her book bag on the floor and sat down in the chair . They were knee-to-knee and Kirk grinned in delight.

"There now, isn't this nice?" Kirk's hands rested on Brooky's bare knees, starling her. As his hands began to travel up Brooky jerked away and stood up. Unfortunately Kirk also stood up and approached her again. "Come now, sweet pea. I just want to be friends with you."

"Stay away from me," said Brooky, backing away. She screamed as Kirk lunged at her and pinned her up against the wall. When Kirk began to kiss the side of her neck she kicked out her leg, hitting him in the groin. Kirk cried out in pain and dropped his hold on the girl.

Brooky scrambled towards the backyard and ran across the leafy lawn. She shrieked as Kirk ran out behind her and grabbed her, pulling her to the ground. As the perverted man's hands began to roam over her body, Brooky began to cry and her hands grabbed around on the lawn, searching for anything that would assist her escape.

Suddenly her hands hit cold metal and she felt a spark of hope. She had been gardening the day before and had left the spade on the ground. Her hands wrapped around the handle and she swung it so that it his Kirk in the head. The man shouted and rolled away from her.

Immediately Brooky jumped on top of the man and with no hesitation she brought the sharp edge down and drove it into the man's heart. Kirk sputtered as blood spewed from his mouth and his head fell down; he was dead. Still straddling the mans stomach, Brooky held the bloodied tool, shaking uncontrollably. She jumped off him and looked at her surroundings. The lake near by caught her eye.

Brooklyn grabbed the man and fazed both of them to the edge of the lake. She grabbed large rocks from near by and stuck them in Kirk's shirt and pants. When she was sure he was properly weighted down, she fazed him to the center of the lake and let go. She fazed back to the edge and watched silently as Kirk's dead body sunk out of sight.

As soon as that was done, a still trembling Brooky fazed back to the lawn she grabbed the bloody spade and hosed it off as well as her bloodied hands. She dashed into the house and put her bloodied uniform in the wash and changed into fresh clothing. By the time Mr. Cody returned, the girl was sitting calmly at the kitchen table, doing her homework.

"Hi Mr. Cody," she greeted, flipping the page in her text book.

"Hey Princess," said Cody, kissing the girl on the top of the head. "Did Kirk arrive?" Brooky smiled and took a can of beer from the pack her guardian set on the table and took a sip.

"Nope, haven't seem him."

* * *

The flap on the 'Tent of Horrors' was thrown back and Charles stumbled out of the tent. Taking deep breaths, Xavier made for the exit of the circus but just as he was about to leave he felt a small hand grab his arm. 

"Psst, sir?" asked the curly haired child. She was still dressed in her princess outfit but now she had pictures painted on her cheek. On onside their was a rainbow peaking out behind a cloud, and on the other side there was a black skull. "Sir, you have to see this one!" The girl pointed to the door to the ticket booth. Xavier nodded and patted the girl on the head. He breathed deep as he opened his final door.

* * *

Brooky was probably twenty years old, give or take a few. She was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. Her long waist length black curls were haloed around her head. Suddenly the light in her room snapped on and a much older Mr. Cody walked into the room and sat at the foot of her bed. 

"Brooky? Wake up Princess," he said softly. He softly woke her up, treating her like a real daughter.

"Mr. Cody?" asked Brooky, tiredly.

"Get up Princess, you have to get ready," said Mr. Cody, smiling down at her. Brooky sat up on her elbow and glanced at the clock.

"Get ready for what? Its four in the morning."

"I know, Brook." Mr. Cody slid up so that he was beside Brooky, and he tenderly pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "You know I've been having some problems lately. Well I needed money and I was given a great offer. I get the money I need in exchange...for you. You now work for Mr. Tanner, he wants you to head over there tonight."

"What!" shrieked Brooky, sitting up, completely awake. "You sold me like a whore! Sell me to the zoo, sell me to the circus, Cody, but don't sell my like a whore!"

"I didn't sell you like whore, Princess," said Mr. Cody trying to stroke Brooky's hair again. This time however, the young woman glared and jerked away from him. "You were trained for a reason, Brooklyn." said Cody, his voice harsher this time. "You will be one of Tanners best assassins."

"You can't make me," said Brooky jumping across the room. She flung her door open and screamed when she ran headfirst into Mr. Tanner. The man smiled cruelly and stroked his mustache.

"You will work for me, Brooklyn," he said, taking her shoulders in his hands. He then moved his lips close to her ear so that Mr. Cody couldn't hear his next words. "If you don't, great trouble will befall your precious Mr. Cody, do you really want that?" bleary eyed, Brooklyn turned and looked at Mr. Cody who was looking at her expectantly. Brooky wiped her eyes and looked down at her feet.

"I need an hour."

* * *

As the memory ended, Charles Xavier exited the ticket booth and walked out of the circus ground. Moments later he was back in Marina's living room. Brooky was sitting in front of him her eyes closed and breathing heavily. 

"Its over Brooky," Professor Xavier said softly. Brooky moaned and opened her eyes. She met the professor's black eyes with her own dark ones. At first no one said anything but Brooky finally asked the question that she was dieing to say.

"Well?"

* * *

_Please Please Please Review Review Review_


	12. Final Warning

_Hey Darls. I'm so sorry I havn't updated lately... I have two excuses. 1. I've been busy and I just plain forgot to write. 2. My grandmother died and for sometime after that so did my ability to write._

_But here i am again. I've written a short chapter for your enjoyment while I get my act together. I hope people still read this story and PLEASE review. _

_Thanks._

**The Twelfth Chapter is Called: Final Warning**

_At first no one said anything but Brooky finally asked the question that she was dieing to say._

"_Well?"_

The Professor sighed and rubbed his bald head, trying to piece together all the information he had received in Brooky's mind. The other occupants of the room leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for the professor's verdict.

"Brooklyn, I will allow you to stay in the protection of the manor." Brooklyn visibly relaxed in her relief. The others in the room were stunned, and Logan let out a rather foul word, causing Scott to glare at him. "But!" said the Professor, getting everyones attention again. " You will be under house arrest. You can not leave the manor and if you want to walk on the grounds you must always have two accomplices with you. You will be held under tight security, and you must allow Dr. McCoy and myself to do tests on your mental and emotional health. Do we have a deal?"

Brooky didn't hesitate to reach out and grasp professor Xavier's offered hand. She was just glad to have a shelter for the storm that was to come. Realizing that Brooky failed her mission and someone may come to complete it, Professor Xavier also urged Marina, Toad, and Bobby to return with the x-men to New York. At first Bobby wasn't pleased with the idea of leaving but after some persuasion he agreed, much to Ronny's delight. Two hours later they were on the jet heading home.

On the flight back, Marina seated herself next to Brooky.

"I'm Marina, although you already know that," said Marina, holding out her hand. Brooky smiled and grabbed the water woman's hand.

"I'm Brooklyn Vienna Paris O'Connor, you can call me Brooke for short. And I must say its a pleasure to meet you. When I was reading your info I couldn't help but notice what an interesting person you are.."

Bobby Drake watched in utter horror as his mother chatted happily with the same woman who had hours earlier been trying to assassinate her. His disgust continued to grow as the two women began giggling and talking like old friends.

"Why is Marina talking to _her_?" hissed Bobby, not taking his eyes off them from across the room. Toad slowly opened his eyes and looked at the happy women.

"Assassins gotta know ev'ry thin' about there targets, yeah?" Toad began to explain. "Dat means that Brooke bird would know 'bout Marina's ability ta heal 'erself. If the bird really wanted ta kill Marina, she woulda shot yoah mum in the head."

Bobby raised his eyebrows and took a double take of the woman his mother was chatting with. Ronny had been sitting beside his brother and heard the green assassins response to his brothers question. As soon as he heard it, he got up from his seat and moved across the air craft to where Brooky was sitting.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Brooky, massaging Ronny's neck. Ronny nodded and smiled back at her. Brooke wrapped her arms around Ronny and hugged him.

* * *

When they reached the manor, Brooky instantly grabbed Ronny's hand and tugged him away into a private room. At first Bobby started to claim is brother, but the Professor stopped the ice mutant, shaking his head. Brooky was going to explain herself to Ronny, both needed to hear the words out loud.

They were gone for a few hours but appeared for dinner, Ronny in higher spirits and Brooky looking somewhat frazzled. The youngest Drake has quietly listened as she poured out her story (minus the more gruesome bits) and in the end decided that she was forgivable.

"Hello Logan," said Brooky, sitting down beside the man at the dinner table. Logan just grunted and shifted his chair away from her. Brooky giggled and playfully moved her chair closer. Once again Logan shifted away, shortly followed by Brooky.

"Will you stop?" snapped Logan, turning towards Brooky and glaring. Brooklyn stared right back and dropped her fork into her mashed potatoes.

"Logan, you are one beast of a man, mmmhmmmm." Across the table, Marina choked on her orange juice, trying to hold back peals of laughter. Bobby thumped her on the back while trying to holding back his own smile in fear of his life. "Oh and that is not a bad thing, let me tell you," continued Brooklyn, waving her knife at the grumpy man. "I knew this man once and he was taaaaaasty, 'cept his eyebrows were a _little_ to close together...you my man, you have delectable eyebrows. Of course it-"

"Will you shut up?" snapped Logan, looking furious. Brooky froze with her mouth hanging open, fork paused mid-way to her mouth. The scene was to much for the viewers at the table and all broke into laughter, causing Logan to glare angrily and stalk out of the room.

Brooky gave the laughing diners a puzzled look. She couldn't see how finding out you were dishy was insulting or funny. She finally gave up and shrugged, returning to her meal.

* * *

That evening Brooky was roomed with Blink. The kid never slept and so he had been asked to take the duty of keeping watch over the strange woman. Professor Xavier knew that Brooky was serious when she promised to stay within the mansion but it never hurt to be cautious.

Brooklyn had immediately understood what he was doing, and although looked mildly put out, took it in a stride and offered the smaller boy the use of her fuzzy pink blanket to make his stay more comfortable. The adults were sitting around the table drinking tea when less than an hour after going up, Blink was standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Is something the matter?" asked Xavier, wheeling towards the young boy.

"Well..." began Blink, looking hesitant. " Its not that she is breaking the rules or anything but..."

"But?" probed the Professor.

"Well...she keeps trying to give me a make-over and she says strange things...and shescaresme," said Blink, blurting out the last part as colour rose to his pale cheeks.

"That makes the two of us kid," grunted Logan, swigging from his mug.

"I'll stay with her," Marina piped up. "I mean, I don't sleep at all, and we are both woman and I wouldn't mind a make-over. Why don't I just move in with her permanently."

"You would do that for us?" asked Scott, looking almost relieved .

"Sure," agreed Marina, shrugging her shoulders. "I like her...I think we'll get along just fine." No one objected, no one wanted the duty.

So Marina packed up a night bag and headed to Brooky's rooms. She could hear what sounded like bollywood music coming from the womans bedroom, and knocked quietly on the door. Marina didn't wait for an answer but opened the door, her suspicions confirmed as she was assaulted by the sound of Indian music. Brooklyn was laying on her bed, mouthing along to the foreign words. She looked up when Marina walked in.

"Do you like Bollywood?" Brooklyn inquired, with a look of utmost seriousness.

"Sure," said Marina shrugging. "There's nothing like it."

"Good, than come in and shut the door." Brooky jumped off her bed waved Marina into the room. That was the last anyone saw of the two women that evening. The next morning, the students and faculty alike were all dieing to know how the two women would be, and whether or not only one of them had survived the night. To their surprise, the two women came gliding down the stairs arm-in-arm, laughing lightly over something Brooky had just said.

"Good morning mutant-peoples!" exclaimed Brooky, as they entered the dining room. "Oh no need to rush and get us our breakfast, please do sit down, Marina and I are capable of getting our own meals," said Brooky, not caring that no one had made any movement to feed her to begin with. She and Marina quickly got their breakfast and joined the others at the large table.

"I was wondering, Professor," said Brooky, after taking a gulp of her orange juice. "Would it be alright if one of your fine, noble, and courageous x-men escorted me to my apartment so I could collect my things?"

"Yes Brooklyn, that is fine. I will send Scott and Storm with you. Rogue will you also be joining Brooklyn?" asked Professor Xavier.

Rogue shuddered and shook her head. "I don't feel safe...I mean we still don't know who attacked us and all."

"Oh about that," Marina spoke up, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. Everyone at the table looked at the water woman in curiosity. "I was on the phone with Mystique last night, telling her we were back in New York...well she was the one who attacked you. Apparently she heard that I was a target and was trying to stop you from doing it. I'm really sorry about that."

"Pooh pooh, no harm done," said Brooky, waving her hand dismissively. Rogue on the other hand was staring with her mouth agape. She quickly snapped it shut and stormed out of the room. A silence filled the room at Rogue's exit, no one quite sure what to say. Finally Brooklyn spoke.

"You have one very good friend, Marina."

* * *

A week quickly went by with no real casualties. Brooky continued to bug the heck out of wolverine but both held back from causing any bodily damage. All the students quickly accepted Brooky back again, not having been told much of way the young woman was under house arrest.

It came as a surprise to everyone that Bobby Drake never warmed up to the strange women. He continued to act cold and superior when around her and would not try to even have one conversation with her. This was unfortunate because of the closeness that his younger brother shared with Brooky. All-in-all, the mansion was peaceful until the arrival of the letter.

Brooklyn had been enjoying her day. She had a morning work out in the danger room, and afterwards had tried to give Kitty Pryde a piano lesson at the request of Storm. The flirty girl would not take her eyes off of Bobby who had been studying in a different part of the room, and the lesson had gone horribly. In the end Brooky dismissed the girl and spent the next while playing tunes from movies like 'The Sting'.

At the time the letter arrived, she was dancing around to her 'Mary Poppins' soundtrack, with a dozen little Jamie Madrox' aka Multiple Man, dancing around her. She and the young mutant were in full swing to the music when Ronny had entered the room, baring a white envelope adressed to her, with no return address.

"Its for you," said Ronny, holding out the envelope. With shaky hands, Brooky took the envelope from the teens hands, and stared down at it with emotionless eyes. Without saying anything to either boys in the room, Brooky quickly excited the room, breaking into a run. Logan and Marina had been in the kitchen each nursing a beer, when Brooky burst into the room.

"Are you alright?" asked Marina, immediately noting her new friends distress. Still not speaking Brooky held out the letter for either of the adults to take. Before Logan could snatch it, Marina took it and inspected it. Brooky sat down next to her friend and stared out the window.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" asked Marina, softly touching her friends shoulder. Brooky nodded, not moving her dark eyes from the window. Marina and Logan's eyes met before the water woman slowly opened the envelope, pulling out a letter, written in precise, loopy handwriting. Softly, she began to read aloud.

_My Vivacious Brooklyn,_

_You no doubt know why I have taken the time out of my busy schedule to write this letter to you, my dear. I assigned you a duty, just one and you have failed me miserably. I did not train you to be a failure, child, why do you continue to antagonize me with your misconduct? I do not skirt around subjects with nonsense like you so I shall get to the point._

_This is your final warning._

_You belong to me and you always will. If you persist on having your games of hide and seek and deficient performances you will suffer unpleasant consequences. Your precious guardian, Mr. Cody, as you already know is struggling for his life in the hospital; we wouldn't want him to die would we? One last thing, sweet Brooklyn, your close friend, a Mr. Ronald G. Drake, he must be careful, we wouldn't want to find that he was brutally murdered in his sleep. It would be all your fault, dearest. Come home._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Mr. L. J. Tanner_


	13. A Bad Kind of Good

**The Thirteenth Chapter is Called: A Bad Kind of Good**

"Brooklyn, I must have your word. Promise me that you will not take any course of action until the situation has been thoroughly discussed." Brooky wordlessly nodded her head at the Professor's request. She was still very upset about the letter and was currently clinging tightly to Ronny as though he would disappear at any given moment. "In words if you please," said Professor Xavier.

"I promise," Brooky said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Good. I think it would be best if you and Ronny waited in a different room while we examine this matter." Once again Brooky nodded, and taking Ronny's hand, led him out of the room and into a different metal chamber of the lower levels.

Ronny paced the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He thought it would be unnerving to know someone planned on killing him, but he felt oddly calm for the moment. He knew that some how the X-Men would sort the problem out, they had always succeeded in the past, hadn't they? When roughly thirty minutes had passed, Brooky jumped from her seat and grabbed Ronny by both arms.

"You know I'm not crazy right, Buzz?"

"Sure," said Ronny, startled by the womans intensity.

"I'm not evil, I always try to know what I'm doing. Sometimes good people have to do bad to be good...they do hard things. I-" Instead of continuing, Brooke yanked Ronny into a tight hug and held him close for quite some time. She pulled away just enough to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Ronny wanted to question her but before he could speak he felt a sting in his neck.

Instantly everything began to black out and Ronny fell into unconsciousness, Brooky caught him and set him down so he wouldn't hurt himself on impacting the metal floor. A short while later when the X-Men returned to where the two were waiting, they found Ronny laying on the floor, not moving.

* * *

Brooklyn fazed into a wooded area and walked hurriedly towards what looked like a little lakeside cottage. She shivered as she rubbed her bare arms, trying to warm them from the autumn chill. She hadn't bothered taking the time to change before her rushed exit and was still wearing an over sized sleeveless blue knit sweater and a tight pair of pinstripe jeans.

Tentatively Brooklyn walked up to the wooden door of the cottage and knock three times. The door was pulled open by an older man who looked stunned to see her, but masked his surprise and step aside to let her in. Without waiting, Brooklyn walked through the small house and into a bar area where a cleanshaven man was pouring himself a drink.

"Brooke, welcome back."

"Jack," said Brooky with a slight grin. "I see you've moved up in the world." The couple hugged briefly and then parted.

"Drink?" Jack asked, moving back to the bar. He pulled out a second tumbler and poured a glass for Brooky. Together they drank their scotch, not saying a word to one another. When Jack finished he sighed in contentment and set his glass down on the table. "It truly is good to have you back, Brooke. I've missed you."

"Thanks, Jack, but don't talk like that. I know whats going to happen next," said Brooky, not smiling back at her old friend. The smile slid of Jack's face and he nodded.

"You know Tanner is livid, he will be arriving in the next few days to speak to you personally about loyalties...but until then, I have my orders." Jack walked over to the phone and pressed in a series of numbers. "Bowman, yes she's here; send them in." Minutes later two very large and rugged men walked into the room, and glared at Brooky, making her feel very small.

"Don't get blood on my carpet, you can do it in the boat shed," ordered Jack, not watching as one of the men grabbed Brooky by her hair causing her to cry out as she was pulled to her feet.

"I'll see you later, my friend," said Brooky softly, before she allowed the men to lead her from the room and to the beating she had always known was coming. Jack did not respond to her goodbye but hastily poured himself another tumbler of scotch.

* * *

"She lied to us, she lied to me!" exclaimed Ronny. He was lying in bed in the medical room trying to fight off the attacks of dizziness that remained from the drug. Doctor McCoy had searched the medical room and found one syringe missing, which explained Brooky's ease at escape.

"Ron, did Brooky say anything before she drugged you?" asked Professor Xavier, wheeling close to the bed. Ronny squinted and rubbed his forehead, trying to focus.

"She said...good people gotta do bad things in order to be good. What does that mean?"

"I believe Miss O'Connor is trying to save you and her guardian by going back to Tanner," said the Professor, sighing. "I should have seen this coming. She has amazing mental shields."

"We have to find out where she is. Has she ever told you anything, Ronny?" asked Marina. She stood a distance from the bed having quickly learned that being water and the youngest Drake being electric made it hard to stand in a close proximity of one another.

"No, shes never said where she lived," said Ronny, shaking his head sadly. "She was always very guarded. She would say what she did and who people were but she never actually said where all the events take place."

"Its like finding a needle in a hay stack," groaned Scott, leaning against the wall. "Cerebro wont pick her up and we don't know where she is. There isn't any hope."

"Cody!" exclaimed Rogue, sitting up straight in her chair. "She always talked off her guardian Mr. Cody. He would know wouldn't he?"

Twenty minutes later the team was packed into the jet and they were flying over the border to a hospital in Canada where Cerebro had located Brooky's guardian. When they arrived Professor Xavier decided that he would go in with only Storm and Wolverine while the others kept watch and prepared to leave as soon as he returned.

They were directed to a hospital room that held only one man because until recently his condition had been critical. When the door opened, the gruff man roughly, with a casted arm shoved his magazine down and looked at them with cold beady eyes hooded by almost non-existent blonde eyebrows. The hair on his head was the same, blond to the point of making him look bald.

"Can I help you?" sneered the man. All three X-Men took an immediate dislike to him.

"Sylvester Cody?" asked Professor Xavier, already knowing that he had found the right man. Cody looked suspiciously at Xavier, but nodded his head in reply. "I am Charles Xavier I run a private school in for children in New York. Lately we've been employing one Brooklyn O'Connor as a teacher there." The X-Men all noticed Cody's body jerk at the mention of his ward. "She has fallen into some trouble with an L. J. Tanner and we wish to know where to find him."

"I ain't tellin you nothin. How should i know where the girl is, I haven't seen her since she went to work for Tanner."

"She hasn't been in contact with you at all?" Cody refused to speak but leaned back in his bed, trying to knock his porno magazine farther under the pile of Home Lifestyle and exercise magazines.

"Listen bub, your girl Brooky is in a lot of trouble, shes gonna die to save your retched life. We need to know where she is," snapped Logan, tiring of the slimy mans actions.

"She'll be fine," snapped Cody, eying Logan carefully. " He wont kill her. Tanner will always take good care of my princess."

"How can you be sure?" asked Storm, not feeling inclined to trust the man. It suddenly made sense why Brooky turned out so strange, if she grew up with a man like that as her prominent adult authority.

"Tanner always liked Brooky," said Cody, smiling coyly. " He liked the innocents she has...something that no matter how hard he tries he can never take away from her."

Logan and Storm both felt their stomachs drop but there sickness was over come with anger. They each stepped towards the bed, but Xavier waved them back. Fighting would be a waste of time.

* * *

When Brooklyn opened her eyes it was to see the grayish boards of the small boat house smeared with inky red blood. Her own blood. Feebly, Brooky felt along her body in attempt to locate where the larger quantity of blood was coming from. One of them had a knife, she slowly remembered.

Numbly her fingers wandered over a bloody gash underneath her shoulders, her shocked body not reacting to the wound. The pain of her injuries abruptly hit her and Brooky gasped, nearly choking on the blood that had pooled in her mouth.

As black splotches began to swim in Brooky's vision, she slowly but painfully bent and grabbed the black ballet flat off her right foot. Reaching into the toe, she pulled out a small metal device and squeezed it, causing a tiny green light to beep on. Having completed her task, Brooky let out the breath she was holding and fell once again into darkness.

* * *

"I don't believe it," exclaimed Storm, looking at the bleeping panel of the jet. "We have a signal!"

"What ?" asked Scott rushing over to the board and looking at the jet readings.

"Brooke, she's sent out a signal...we have a location."

"Good. Set your course, and be quick."

* * *

When Brooky regained consciousness it was to the sound of voices talking outside the shed. She barely had time to gather her thoughts before the door was unlocked and Tanner himself stepped into the boat house, his shiny leather shoes clicking on the wood floor.

"Hello Brooklyn."

"'lo," Brooky rasped, wincing at the stale taste of blood in her dry mouth. Without glancing down at the girl, Tanner snapped his fingers and a big man entered the shed.

"Bowman, fetch our guest something to drink." The man looked angry at being ordered to do a household job, but nodded without argument before leaving again to complete his task.

Tanner did not speak as he waited, he just stood in the room, inspecting the boats that were stored in there. When Bowman returned with a glass of water, Tanner took it and knelt down. He grabbed the back of Brooky's head almost tenderly and assisted her to drink from the glass. Brooky choked and sputtered on the liquid but the metallic sandpaper taste had left her throat.

"Now Brooklyn, you know I've always cared for you, sweetheart. Out of everyone who has ever worked for me, you've pleased me the most." Brooky gasped in pain as Tanner's gloved hand tightened around the back of her neck. "But hear me now, child. I will not tolerate another screw up. You have one last chance to prove yourself loyal, do you understand?" Squeezing her eyes shut, Brooky nodded in agreement, crying out when the hands only tightened more. "Answer me."

"Y...yes!" Instantly the pressure on her neck ceased.

"Good I'm pleased we have an understanding. Jack will see to your injuries and you will be assigned to your mission." Tanner stood up from his crouch and exited the shed, locking the door behind him. Brooky could hear muffled voices outside but was not close enough to the door to catch words.

Slowly, she pushed her self up with her arm, gasping as all the wind left her body. Her arms shaking uncontrollably, Brooky managed to pull her body up against the door, ignoring the dark blotches that spotted her vision. She leaned herself up against the wall, listening to the now audible conversation. As she began to black out, a small smile formed on her blood stained lips.

* * *

Jack walked towards the shed, his arms wrapped around a first aid box. He would patch Brooky up as well as he could until a trustworthy doctor could be brought onto the premises. His hands were shaking slightly as he walked down the path.

He really didn't want to see what the other's had done to Brooke, but mostly it was his fear of blood that made him nervous. But Tanner had given him his orders and Jack had no choice but to obey. As he reached the boat house, Jack stopped short, his mouth falling open. The door to the shed was hanging ajar and voices were coming from within. Slowly, Jack set down his box and crept over to the wooden hut.

"She's lost a lot of blood," said a soft female voice.

"Will she last until we get her back to the mansion?" asked a male voice.

"I don't know. We better move fast." At the sound of shuffling inside, Jack quickly pulled his gun from his jacket, preparing to fire at the intruders when they exited the room. When a twig snapped behind him, he took no notice, until a hand clapped down on his shoulder, revealing three long metal claws.

"Hey bub." Jack hardly had time to feel the pain before he blacked out, falling to the dirt.


	14. Friend

**The Fourteenth Chapter is Called: Friend**

Ronny could only stand there with his feet rooted to the ground as he watched the x-men carry Brooky's unconscious form off the jet and into a medical room. He had known they would get her back but never in a hundred years had he imagined that she would look like that. She was bruised and cut, her once white bandages stained red from blood.

"Go upstairs kid, get a drink or something," said Logan as he walked passed. Numbly Ronny nodded and turned to leave the lower levels, leaving the others to work on Brooklyn.

"Set her down here," ordered Dr. McCoy, leading the others to a flat, padded table. As she was maneuvered onto the table Brooky moaned and moved her head back and forth. "Brooklyn…you are at the manor again. I'm going to give you some medication for the pain while we close up your wounds," said McCoy, using soft tones for the half conscious girl.

"Wait," Brooky moaned, her voice raspy. "I know…he going. I...where you catch him."

"Who Brooklyn? Who can we catch?" asked Professor Xavier. Brooky coughed dryly, flecks of blood falling on her lips.

"Tanner." Saying what was important, the woman's dark head fell back onto the table as she once again fell into nothingness. Dr. McCoy looked to Professor Xavier, awaiting his next instructions.

"Clean her up, I'll check her mind for the information I need." Dr. McCoy nodded and immediately plunged an IV needle into Brooky's arm before setting to his work.

* * *

Charles Xavier for a second time entered the circus ground that represented Brooklyn O'Connor's mind. The circus ground was still assembled on the desert like terrain, stormy skies mixing silently above. Standing at the ticket booth was a lone figure, staring at him with dark eyes.

At first Xavier thought it was the girl who helped him the first time, but as he walked closer he could see that this girl was older, possibly thirteen. Her long black hair blew in the warm wind, wrapping itself around her black dress. A fleeting thought in Xavier's mind was that she looked like that Emily the Strange character some of the students were crazy about.

"Hello," said the Professor, smiling warmly at the version of Brooky.

"I'm supposed to show you where the memory is," said the girl, her face grim. "She doesn't want you to get lost in here."

"That's very kind," said Professor Xavier. He motioned to the girl to lead the way and she turned and began to lead him through the confusing maze of tents and caravans.

"She's not schizo," said the girl, staring straight ahead as they walked. "She's just complicated. Very complicated." The girl stopped in front of a small stage, covered by a navy blue curtain covered in gold stars. "Take a seat."

Professor Xavier sat down on one of the long wooden benches as the dark girl walked up a few steps to the side of the stage where a long cord stood. She heaved down on the cord and slowly the blue curtains parted pulling Xavier into Brooky's memories.

The memory was recent, only hours before they rescued the girl. Brooky was sprawled on the floor of the boathouse, breathing heavily and holding onto one of her bloodied wounds.

Her dark eyes followed the movements of Tanner as he rose from his crouching position and walked from the shed, locking it behind him. Xavier watched as the injured mutant painfully pulled herself across the floor to the locked door. Voices that had only been a mumble before became audible. Tanner was talking to someone, giving directions, locations!

Immediately, Charles Xavier was spat out of the vision. He was once more sitting on the wooden bench, watching as the girl tugged the curtains shut once again.

"Was the information useful?" asked the child, her voice still void of emotion.

"It was, thank you."

"Thank her. She always asks us to keep people out, not let them in," stated the girl.

"I will do that. Will she be okay?"

"If she has the will to, then she will. Now you must go."

Before Professor Xavier could say anymore the girl pushed his chest and he found himself sitting back into his wheelchair at the head of the bed Brooky had been placed in. Xavier was not sure how long he had been in her mind, but all Brooklyn's dressing had been changed and she had a more peaceful look on her ashen face.

* * *

The Professor was worried. It had been a few days but Brooklyn had not stirred from her bed. Did she have the will to live? To his relief she awoke on the sixth day. Storm had come down to check on her and had a sense of déjà vu when she found Brooky's dark eyes following her.

"Brooky, how are you feelings?" asked Storm, feeling less startled this time around, already knowing the odd woman's disposition.

"Dry," Brooky rasped, using her voice for the first time in days. Storm quickly helped Brooklyn drink some water to clear her dry throat. "I was dreaming of the circus," said Brooky, once the cup was taken away from her mouth. "Once a year, Mr. Cody would take me to whichever circus was in town. I always imagined myself as an acrobat flying through the air, a lion tamer, even a clown. One year he paid for me to ride the elephant. It was one of the best moments in my life. I like elephants."

" Yes they are very nice aren't they," said Storm, softly tucking the blankets around Brooky. "You know Kurt Wagner worked in the circus, you should talk to him about that some time."

"Yes…I'll ask …him… 'bout elephannnss…" Brooky's eyes began to droop down and she fell back to sleep. Storm made sure everything was in order before heading upstairs to inform the others that Brooklyn was going to make it.

* * *

Later the same day when Brooky awoke for the second time, the school faculty gathered in her medical room and turned on the small television that had been set up in the room while the Brooky had still been in her coma like state.

The hospital bed had been propped up so that Brooky could comfortably be in a sitting position without doing any damage to her healing wounds.

A news lady was on the television screen, her straw colored hair swept back in an impeccable bun, her burgundy suit fitted perfectly.

"_Today Lance J. Tanner, the ring leader of the mafia style group known simply as 'Dusk' was captured and taken before the court. He has been sentenced to death along with his leading men. The rest of his large team are being hunted down and will likely be given the same sentence as their ring leader…"_

"Well…I see you got the information," said Brooklyn, glancing over at Professor Xavier. "Can't say I'm at all sorry for him."

"No," said the Professor, shaking his head. "Neither can I."

* * *

"Ha! Boardwalk! You owe me big bucks, buddy!" exclaimed Brooky, waving around her deed in proof that she did in fact own the property Ronny's metal car had landed on. Grumbling, Ronny handed over a large amount of the toy money to Brooky who began kissing it and waving it tauntingly in his face.

A week after waking up Brooky was finally allowed to ascend to the next level of the manor, leaving with Dr. McCoy the promise to not take part in any sort of strenuous activity. And so Brooky was placed on a couch in the rec room to play Monopoly with Ronny, Marina, and Rogue. Brooky had claimed that she was no good at the game but as time progressed she was thoroughly whipping the others at the game.

"Bad at this game my but," muttered Rogue, taking the dice from Ronny and rolling herself right into jail as the others laughed. "Damn." The quartet were to caught up in their game to care about the chime of the doorbell they could hear in the distance.

"Ummm, Brooke?" asked Rahne, walking into the room looking nervous.

"Yeah cupcake?"

"There is a strange man at the door, he says he knows you."

Marina, Rogue, and Ronny were immediately on their feet, racing towards the door to see who had come to visit Brooky.

"Come back here you jerks! Take me with you!" shouted Brooky, who still couldn't walk on her own two legs.

To her annoyance none of them came back to get her. Instead they returned five minutes later with Logan , and one other person who all were looking at mistrustfully. He was in tan trousers and a light blue polo shirt, both articles of clothing looking rather worse for wear.

"Hello Jack," said Brooky, placidly. She didn't look at all perturbed at his presence.

"Brooke," said Jack, he cautiously stepped towards her and slowly knelt down beside the couch so as not to alarm the x-men who were watching him closely with cold eyes. "Brooke," he repeated, taking Brooky's hand softly into his own.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Tanner has been caught…but you already know that. The authorities, they are closing in on all of us from Dusk that remain. If they catch me I will be killed, Brooky please help me."

"Begging Jack? You always were afraid of death," said Brooklyn, her face still revealing no emotions.

"Come on Brooky," said Jack, edging closer to Brooky, holding her arm to his chest, before placing a long kiss on her soft hand. "You know how…_close_ we were in the past. Wouldn't you like that again?" Jack edged his face forward to place a kiss on Brooky's cheek. Before his lips could touch her, he felt the collar of his shirt get tight as he was forcefully yanked backwards.

"Enough of that bub." Jack tried to struggle out of Logan's grip but he held the smaller man firmly.

"Please Brooky! Tell this lug to let me go, save me. Please Brooke." Jack stared into Brooky's eyes and slowly she raised her hand, which he took, and kissed continually, sighing in relief.

"You have always been a bad friend Jack." Jack froze, his eyes widening as Brooky nodded to Logan. He began to scream as he was grabbed from behind and dragged away.

The whole time Brooky watched him with her cold black eyes, knowing what would become of the man she had once called her friend.


	15. Define Normal

_My final chapter. Sorry it took so long to put it up._

**The Fifteenth Chapter is Called: Define Normal**

The day following Jack's capture, the X-men watched on the news as he was labeled one of Tanner's top five men and sentenced to the same fate as his leader. This sentence was harder for Brooklyn to watch and she had to hastily leave the room, franticly wiping tears from her eyes. She had made the right decision letting Jack go, but that didn't instantly erase ten years of friendship that they had shared.

Brooklyn had been loaned one of Professor Xavier's electronic wheelchairs for her disposal until all her more major wounds were healed enough to allow her to move around. Although Brooky did not like keeping still for such long periods of time, she got a huge thrill out of the wheelchair and developed a somewhat frightening sense of road rage. Most of the students were afraid to stand close to her in fear of being mowed over or losing their toes. Luckily the only person she had hit so far was Kitty Pryde who, although not to pleased to have a crazy woman in a wheelchair barrel into her, came out of the experience unharmed.

With the whole assassin mafia group problem sorted out, another problem surfaced. Bobby, Marina, and Toad had remained in the manor because of the not so minor threats on Marina's life. Now that it was over, the trio had to decide what the next step was. Bobby would have gone straight back to Italy but to his disappointment, Marina seemed to be attached to the manor life and didn't see leaving as an option in the near future. Bobby decided that wherever his mother was, he would also be.

That left Toad. He and Marina had been avoiding each other since their return to the U.S. but a few weeks after Brooky had been rescued (by now the ghost mutant had shed her wheelchair and was back to reeking havoc by foot) they met for the long awaited confrontation in the empty kitchen.

"Are you leaving then?" asked Marina, tracing her fingers over the cool surface of the counter.

"Was thinking of it," said Toad, looking uncomfortable. "Do you think tha you an me, ever stood a chance?" Marina looked up and met Toad's large eyes and smiled at him.

"I think we still do, just not today."

"So someday then?"

"Yes, someday."

Toad got up from his side of the counter as Marina stood up to meet him. As he reached her side, Toad pulled Marina towards him and into a very heated kiss. The couple continued to kiss in the kitchen until poor little Jamie Madrox entered the kitchen. On sighting the odd couple in their passionate frenzy the young boy's face dropped into a look of horror and he screamed loudly running from the room, breaking the couple from their reverie.

* * *

Logan stood on the back porch, watching as many of the mansions occupants raced around the extensive back lawn playing all sorts of sports and games. He didn't know how it happened but he was once again stuck with supervisor duty. As much as he hated looking after the little snot nose brats he always ended up as the babysitter. Storm said it was because the kids liked him, but Logan had written it off as a joke. If the runts liked him so much then they would leave him alone. 

As he watched the adolescents' race around, Brooky limped up beside him, saying nothing. Her uncommon silence made Logan nervous, and he couldn't help but shift uneasily and glance at the woman from the corner of his eye.

"Ok what have you done?" asked Logan, not able to remain quiet any longer.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Brooky, throwing up her hands in surrender. "I can stand here if I want…and I also wanted to talk to you."

"Oh great."

"No, I'm serious.

"An impossible feat for you, darl."

"I wanted to say thank you," said Brooky, ignoring Logan's last comment. "I want to thank you for helping me get away from Tanner…and helping me with Jack." Logan raised his eyebrows, surprised that Brooky had just spoken to him without using any form of nonsense.

" So this Jack guy, you and him were…"

"A disaster at best. A complete and utter disaster. Besides, he's not even close to being as dishy as you." Brooky stood on her tiptoes and surprised Logan by planting a kiss on his cheek. As she settled back on the flats of her feet, a wild looking grin spread on Brooky's face as her eyes lit up. "Wow, I nearly saw a rainbow from that one!"

Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; that was more like the Brooky he knew. Before anymore could be said between the pair Logan set out across the lawn, yelling.

"Hey! Next kid tries to set Jamie on fire is gonna be sent inside!"

With a dreamy smile, Brooky lowered her still sore body onto one of the padded patio chairs. She was still watching Logan's attempts to get the kids under control, when Ronny came out and pulled up a second chair so that he could sit beside her.

"Hey Buzz," said Brooky, smiling at her young friend.

"Hey Brooke." Ronny looked as though he wanted to say something so Brooky sat quietly in her chair, patiently waiting for him to begin. "I'm really glad you are alive Brooky…I was so scared," Ronny whispered. "I thought I would never get to see you again."

"Some people would be really relieved to think such things," teased Brooky. Seeing how tense Ronny still was, she leaned over as far as she could and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Don't you worry, Buzzer, I'm going to stick around and take care of you. I'm gonna give you a proper and normal up brining." Ronny snorted, and looked over at his mentor, smiling adoringly at her.

"Tell you what Brooky, I'll agree to that under one condition."

"Oh do tell."

"I'll agree to it as long as its what you call normal," said Ronny, holding out his hand to her. Brooky squirmed in her seat, looking absolutely delighted.

"Mr. Drake, I accept your terms."

Brooky grasped Ronny's hand and as they shook, both became aware that a new age at Xavier's Institute of Gifted Youngsters had just begun.

**The End**

_...But there is more..._

**A Deep & Somber Colour**

The mansion and its occupants were asleep. All but one. Marina Ocean sat huddled in a dark corner, her eyes squeezed shut as she panted heavily. She didn't know what was happening to her. In the calm of the night, visions would plague her, visions of her past. Visions of death. She watched once again as her friend Marcus, fell to his demise. It was when these memories surfaced that Marina started seeing things.

In the dead of the night when everyone slept and was at peace, she would see them in the darkness, in windows, mirrors… they were endless. As Marina got her breathing under control she slowly opened her eyes one at a time. Something moved in front of her and she bit back a scream, cramming her fist in her mouth and biting down until blood began to flow. She closed her eyes praying it would go away. But it didn't go away, not that night and not for many nights. Everywhere Marina turned she saw him. The bloodied ghost of death. The ghost of Marcus Brown.

_With wide eyes, Marcus Brown fell from the platform to the metal ground below. Marina stayed above, staring down at her friend for an eternity. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, but she immediately absorbed them again. Finally she turned, and walked out of the building. It wasn't until two days later, did someone discover the broken, dead body of a pale boy, his gray clothing stained with blood._

_- The Difference, Chapter 6_


End file.
